Forever isn't long enough
by Slupton12
Summary: • Summary- Tara meets Willow in a park one day, join them as they fall in love and fight college deadlines, not demons. Pairing W/T (possible B/F eventually) *no Hellmouth* (my first attempt at a fic so all feedback/criticism is greatly appreciated.)
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Tara Maclay was walking through the park, just around the corner from her college, with her ever faithful dog dd at her side. She was making her way toward the benches to sit down to have her lunch after long walk in the morning.

dd was Tara's best childhood friend, a medium sized Siberian husky, with black fur on her back and sides. White fur on her under belly and legs. Along with pale blue eyes.

Around her neck was a red leather collar with a gold plated buckle And a New England Patriots bandana.

She arrived at her destination and saw that all the benches were taken.

"Seems my idea for a Sunday morning walk wasn't as unique as I thought," She said to dd with a chuckle.

Then she spotted a table which only had a single occupant and made her way towards it .

"Come on dd," Tara beckoned her fluffy companion.

When they arrived at the table, which was thankfully in the shade, she saw the red headed occupant was typing away on her laptop and sipping a coffee.

Plucking up the courage to talk to the woman "e-excuse me miss," she stuttered.

the red head looked up with a small smile and said "yes."

Feeling a bit more confident she asked "erm may I sit down, every where else is full."

"Of course," the girl said gesturing to the seat in front of her with a smile.

"T-Thanks I'm Tara," she said bowing her head allowing her hair to cover her face.

"My name is Willow," she replied holding out her hand, which Tara shook.

When they shook hands they both felt something powerful unbeknownst to each other, after a lingering hand shake they parted and Tara sat down.

It was at this moment Willow chose to notice dd and with a beaming smile she knelt down and began to pet the fluffy stranger with gusto. "She is sooooooo beautiful," she cooed.

Then a thought struck her, looking up at Tara. she asked

"Is she yours."

Still beaming and now allowing dd to lick her cheek.

"yeah this is dd and I can see she likes you too," she said

Beaming at the interaction.

Willow blushed at this and after giving her new fluffy friend a good scratch behind the ear she sat back down and finished her coffee.

"Are you hungry dd," Tara asked.

To which dd replied with a playful bark

"I guess that is a yes," Willow said grinning with her tongue poking between her teeth.

Seeing this Tara's breath caught in her throat.

 _ **-mmm Willow tongue-**_ Tara thought with a blush luckily willow missed the blush as she was petting dd again.

Tara opened her backpack and took out her sandwiches, a tin of dog food, a tin opener , a plastic bowl, and a plastic juice bottle filled with water with some ice to keep it cool.

Tara took her sandwiches out of the plastic lunch box she had them in and opened the dog food and emptied it into the plastic box and set it down.

"Dig in honey," Tara said with affection.

"So where are you from Tara," Willow inquired.

"Oh I'm f-from around h-here. I was born and raised a few miles from here," Tara said silently cursing her stutter.

"Oh so you are a tough Boston girl, "Willow said with a wink.

Tara blushed a bit. " Not so t-tough but yes I am a Boston girl," Tara almost whispered. "What a-about you" she asked.

"Sunnydale in California," Willow replied.

Getting warm fuzzies from simply knowing a little more about the blonde girl.

Tara looked at her sandwiches and realised she had made extra by accident.

"Do you like tuna salad ? " Tara asked catching Willow off guard and the odd subject change.

"erm yeah I guess so," Willow said.

Tara bowed her head and her hair covered her face "oh w-well I usually come out with m-my s-sister F-Faith. I made extra for her but she hasn't been well l-lately." " You can have them if you l-like," Tara said handing Willow the sandwich.

"Thank you Tara. I'm sorry if I offended you. The subject change just confused me a bit," willow said with a laugh taking the offered sandwich.

Tara sighed relieved and tucked her hair behind her ears "I see your point."

Tara flashed Willow her half smile, which almost knocked her on her butt.

dd had finished her dinner and offered Tara a playful bark to let her know, hearing this. Tara looked down and said "Was that good honey, Is your belly full ?"

She took the bottle of water and poured some into the bowl and put it down for dd to have a drink.

"I'm sorry about your friend, " Willow said with sympathy.

Tara smiled "Thanks, she will be fine. She is a tough Boston girl," she said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"mmm this is really good," willow said around a mouthful of her sandwich.

"Thanks," Tara said.

After finishing their sandwich they began chatting.

" Are willing to tell me a little bit about yourself ?" Willow asked.

"Well I'm eighteen. I grew up in Boston. I also go to Boston U just around the corner, " Tara replied.

Willows eyes almost popped out of her head "Hey me too...erm I mean that I'm eighteen, and go to Boston U, not that i grew up in Boston, cos duh I already you that I grew up in Sunnydale, " she babbled. "What are you studying ? " she continued.

Tara couldn't help but smile a the babble.

" English literature, language and art. I Want to be a teacher eventually. What about you ? " Tara said.

"Computer science, computer programming and a-level math and English. I want a career in video game design," willow replied with a grin.

"Wow that's cool," Tara said filling up dd's water bowl.

dd in the meantime was just relaxing in the shade, lightly panting because of the heat. occasionally walking around the table to stretch her legs.

Seeing dd walking around, Tara said "I think she missed her run t-today."

"What do you mean ? " Willow asked cofused but grinning at the image of dd having a good run.

"Oh Faith usually takes her for a little run abound that pond over there," she explained, pointing to indicate.

The pond itself was rather big surrounded by black metal fence, roughly three feet high, with a fountain in the middle. There were also small kiosk's dotted around the pond that sold duck feed, for children to feed the resident ducks.

"Oh I love that pond, I like feeding the ducks," willow said with a blush, her childlike nature surfacing.

Tara found this endearing "me t-too," she agreed.

"Well ducks have gotta eat too, just doing my bit to strengthen our eco- system," Willow justified.

"We're a couple of eco-warriors," Tara said with a laugh.

"Does she ever jump into the pond ?" Willows asked curious.

"All the time," Tara replied.

"Naughty dd" Willow said giving her a back a stroke.

"Naughty Faith more like, I'm sure she does it on purpose," Tara said grinning.

Willow smiled and glanced at dd, "Her water bowl Is almost empty, " she informed.

"Thanks," Tara said while pouring the last of her water in dd's bowl "There you go honey drink up," said with affection for her fluffy friend.

Willow watched the interaction with a smile and deduced that dd was a very important part of Tara's life.

"How long have you had her ? " willow asked.

"About six years or so. Her m-mama, Angelo, was a rescue. She was p-pregnant and b-barely a-alive when she was found. " Tara said with sadness in her eyes.

" Oh Tara I'm sorry, " Willow said with sympathy, laying a comforting hand on Tara's.

"Thanks Willow, " Tara said offering Willow a small smile to let he know she was ok.

 _ **-Willow hand-**_ Tara thought with blush, but this time Willow caught it.

"Are you ok Tara," she asked "you look a little flushed," she continued.

"I'm fine, just the heat," Tara bluffed.

The girls continued talking about nothing in particular, both enjoying the pleasant and unexpected company. Something that Tara noticed about Willow was that when she was talking about a subject she really loved she would talk really fast and would stumble over her own words, Tara found it really cute.

"Wow it's after half three," Willow said surprised

"Really ?" Tara questioned equally surprised.

"Yeah," Willow said with a laugh "I guess time does fly when the company is pleasant," she continued winking at Tara.

"I g-guess I should take that as a C-compliment," she asked sounding hopeful, her insecurity coming through a little bit.

"Oh yeah a big honking compliment," Willow said grinning.

" Well I should head home. Faith will be worried," Tara said and started packing away her things.

"Oh yeah me too." Willow agreed "So do u live on the campus ?" willow asked.

"Actually I live in the apartments just outside the college" Tara answered "what about you ? " she questioned.

"Oh cool ! " Willow exclaimed "I live on campus, in Stevenson hall, in a double room with my friend Buffy," she said in answer to Tara's question.

After they had both packed up their things they made their way to the campus.

"Come on dd," Tara beckoned.

They reached the entrance in about ten minutes and exchanged phone numbers.

"Ok call or text me any time," Willow said smiling.

"Definitely," Tara replied beaming.

Willow crouched down and gave dd a pat on the head and a good scratch behind the ear.

"Aren't you going to shake her paw as well," Tara said the teasing tone evident in her voice.

Willow poked her tongue out at Tara "goodbye dd it was nice to meet you," she said holding her hand out and dd lifted her paw which willow took giving it a little squeeze and a shake willow received a happy bark and stood up.

"Bye Tare it was nice to meet you too," and turned to walk away, then she heard a small voice pipe up.

"Hey W-Willow ?" Willow was about to reply until she felt herself enveloped in a tight hug. "I'm r-really glad I m-met you t-today," Tara whispered. and left a tender peck on Willows cheek.

Tara stepped back with her head bowed and her hair covering her face "bye Will," offering a smile and walked away with dd in tow.

Willow looked on dumbstruck and feeling a little emotional at the interaction. she couldn't move or speak, her heart was racing, and one thought was going through her head, _**-oh god I hope she lets me buy her dinner sometime-.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Tara arrived at her apartment building, with a huge smile on her face, still shaking as a result of her impulsive actions a few moments ago. She climbed to the second floor, where her apartment was.

She opened her door and the first thing she heard was Faith in the middle of a laughing fit.

"Hey Faithy," She greeted her sister.

"Hey sis, you're back late," faith said still giggling.

Tara blushed "s-sorry," she said sitting, on the sofa, with Faith.

Faith immediately caught the blush, "come on come on tell tell tell" she encouraged.

dd in the meantime had jumped up on the sofa.

While faith was stroking dd, Tara began to tell her all that had occurred. "Then I gave her a peck on the cheek and practically ran home."

Faith was smiling, "I'm so proud of ya," she exclaimed, wrapping Tara up in a hug.

Faiths sudden movement had made dd jump off the sofa and yelp.

"Oh sorry dd, did I hurt your paw," She asked kneeling beside the dog inspecting her paws.

"I think you just surprised her, " Tara answered giggling.

Faith re-took her place on the sofa "come on dd, up," she said patting the seat next to her.

dd jumped up on the sofa and rested her had in Faith's lap.

Tara gave dd a little pat on the butt and asked Faith," How are you feeling anyway."

Tara held the back of her hand to Faith's forehead, to check her temperature.

"A little better," faith said playfully swatting away Tara's hand "stop fussing. You are worse than ma'."

"ok ok. Would you like something to eat? " Tara said with a laugh.

"I could eat," faith replied.

Tara saw an opportunity to tease Faith a little and said, "are you sure I'm not being too fussy ?"

Faith just stuck out her tongue, "Well played," she conceded.

"What do you fancy?"

"I don't mind. I'll have whatever you fancy," Faith said. With a twinkle in her eyes added, "Other than willow that is."

Tara immediately blushed bright red, "stop It Faith," she said beaming and walked into the kitchen.

As she was walking away Tara heard Faith cackle.

"Do ya need a hand," faith said while standing up giving her legs a, much needed, stretch.

"Could you bring in my bag, there are some things I need to clean in it " Tara said popping her head through the serving hatch.

"Ok," she replied finding the bag without much fuss, and went to the kitchen.

"How about scrambled eggs, bacon and some toast ?" Tara suggested.

"Sounds great !" faith said almost drooling. "Do you want this stuff cleaning now ?" she inquired.

"We'll wash up later, put them in the sink for now and whip up some eggs for me please" Tara said, removing a baking tray for the bacon.

"How many?" Faith asked holding the bowl.

"Six should do in a pinch and pass me the bacon please," Tara said while pre heating the oven.

Faith handed Tara the bacon and cracked the eggs into the bowl and began to whisk them and added a splash of milk. "I'm the queen of whiskin' eggs," she announced loud and proud when she had finished.

Meanwhile, Tara put eight rashers of bacon on the tray and put it in the oven.

"The best egg whisker I know," she replied with affection.

Faith smiled with delight and handed Tara the bowl of eggs, then Tara put a pan on the hob on a low heat then added some oil.

Tara Turned to Faith and made a turn around motion with her hand.

"Ah c'mon sis I'm gonna find out the secret ingredient eventually ya know." faith said

"Yes I know you will Faithy," Tara agreed "but today is not that day," she added with a wink.

With a sigh faith turned her back and said, "fine."

"Oh get the cheese out of the fridge for me," Tara remembered.

Grabbing the cheese faith said "We still have a bit grated from the last time, will this be enough," showing Tara the plastic tub.

"Yeah that's plenty," Tara replied taking a handful and adding it to the eggs.

After adding her secret ingredients, a pinch of chill powder, nutmeg and cinnamon, she added salt and pepper to taste. Then poured the eggs into the hot pan.

"Check on the bacon" Tara said stirring the eggs

Tara moved to one side while faith opened the oven.

"It's ready" faith replied taking it out of the oven and put it on the wooden chopping board.

Faith got a couple of plates out and put four rashers of bacon on each.

"These are ready," Tara announced. she dished out the eggs and put the pan on the hob to cool.

"You do the toast and I'll get dd her dinner," Faith said.

When their dinner was ready Tara took the plates into the living room and put them on the wooden table next to the sofa. She glanced at dd on the sofa who was stretched out having a nap, her leg twitching occasionally.

Faith walked in with dd's bowl and a tray then shouted "dd dinner !"

dd was up like a shot waiting for her dinner. Faith put the tray and the bowl down next to the sofa and sat down.

"Here you go," Tara said handing Faith her plate.

"Thanks," Faith said. "Oh yeah mom' called earlier, she told me about this great tv show," she continued around a fork full of eggs.

"What is it called," Tara asked curious, nibbling a piece of toast.

"Bottom" Faith answered. "Want me to put it on ? " she asked

"Sure" Tara said sounding eager

Faith woke up her laptop and put the tv show their mom had told her about.

They ate their dinner whilst watching tv, when they had finished the went to wash the dishes. Tara filled dd's water bowl, so she could have a drink.

Faith began washing the dishes, while Tara Dried them.

"Are you going to football practice tomorrow ?" Tara questioned

"Yeah I think so. I'm feeling much better now. I'm never buyin' gas station tacos again I'll tell you that for nothing," faith said laughing.

"Smart girl" Tara replied

They finished washing the dishes in record time and went back to the living room, with dd in tow.

"We have a new girl tryin' out for the team tomorrow. Coach B wants me to put her through some drills." feeling proud that she was trusted with such a responsibility.

"That's awesome Faithy, I hope it goes well" Tara exclaimed.

"Thanks," Faith said smiling. "Shall I put bottom back on" she asked.

"Yeah I was really enjoying it, I liked Eddie," Tara said giggling.

"Me too," Faith agreed.

About an hour Later, Faith had an idea and turned to Tara, "Hey sis why don't you go call willow. See If she wants to join you on your morning walk with dd," Faith suggested.

"F-Faith I d-don't t-think she w-will want to," Tara whispered suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Hey hey calm down sis," faith said running a calming hand on Tara's back.

"S-Sorry, I'm just worried I scared her today," Tara said with a small sigh.

"Only one way to find out sis, go and phone her," Faith encouraged.

"Ok, but I want s-some privacy, " Tara said getting up and walking to her bedroom.

Tara walked into her bedroom and sat, cross legged, on her bed. Looking at her phone she found Willow's number and quickly pressed dial before losing her nerve.

Tara listened to the dial tone, eagerly, waiting for willow to answer.

Seconds ticked by and Tara was worried Willow didn't want to speak to her. She was about to hang up when she heard a chirpy voice pipe up.

"Tara, hey I'm so glad you called," Willow almost squealed.

"R-Really," Tara questioned sounding sceptical.

"Yeah of course, I had fun today, " Willow replied.

"Well thanks, I d-did t-too," Tara said beaming. Remembering why she had called in the first place Tara asked " w-would you l-like t-to w-walk dd with me in the m-morning b-before classes s-start."

Listening to Tara, Willow's heart broke. This girl was very shy and in-secure. She herself knew the feeling well. Her friendship with Buffy had brought her out of her shell a lot.

"I'd love too," Willow replied with glee, already looking forward to spending time with Tara and dd.

"Great. D-Does eight am sound ok ?" Tara asked sounding hopeful.

"Perfect. " Willow said smiling. "Where shall I meet you ?" she asked.

"At the c-campus entrance," Tara suggested. " If t-that is ok" she added.

"Cool I'll see you tomorrow." Willow said not really wanting to hang up just yet

"See you t-tomorrow." Tara whispered

"I should go, I have a little work to do for class," Willow said

"Oh yeah m-me t-too," Tara agreed.

"You aren't hanging up," willow said teasing.

"N-Neither are you " Tara said smiling.

"Oh for god sake Tara hang up, and come and tell me what she said," Tara and willow heard faith shout through the door.

This caused both Willow and Tara to start laughing hysterically.

"I guess you have to go," willow said with a giggle.

"Yeah I guess I do. " Tara agreed.

"See you tomorrow Tare, " Willow said

"See you tomorrow Will," Tara replied.

both girls hung up and Tara walked out of her bedroom to see Faith and dd sitting in the hallway awaiting to gossip.

"Well what did she say ? " Faith asked.

Tara blushed and "she said yes." Then walked into the living room.

Faith followed singing, "Willow and Tara sittin'' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Tara was blushing. "Faith quit teasing me!" she said sitting on the sofa.

"Sorry sis, was only havin' a little fun," Faith said sitting next to Tara.

"It's ok Faithy, I'm really excited" Tara said with a giggle.

"That's good," Faith said smiling at her sister's excitement. "shall i put the tv back on?" she questioned.

"Yeah" tara agreed.

They spent the rest of the evening watching tv and enjoying each others company.

"Well it's after eleven, I'm gonna have a wash and hit the hay, " Faith said with a yawn.

"Sounds good," Tara said also with a yawn and then a devilish thought struck her.

She grabbed dd's squeaky bone, gave it a squeeze and passed it to faith. dd was up almost immediately wanting to have a play. Tara on the other hand was running to the bathroom laughing.

"Damn it. every freaking time," was the last thing Tara heard before she shut the door.

She quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth then left the bathroom.

"Sorry about that Faith, " Tara said still laughing.

"Say that without laughing and I might just believe you," Faith also laughing at Tara's playful side.

"The bathroom is free now, and I'm going to bed," Tara said walking to her bedroom.

"Ok goodnight sis," faith called.

With that Tara entered her bedroom and got into her sleep wear. A pair of fleece trousers with moons and stars on them and a black t-shirt with a wolf on the front, then climbed into bed.

After sending willow a goodnight text she turned on her side and closed her eyes and succumbed to sleep with thoughts of a certain red head on her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

• Title - Forever isn't long enough

• Author name – Shane L

• Rating - A MUST... PG-13 to be safe, will be NC-17 eventually :)

• Disclaimer - Disclaimer - AU, minor spoilers (dialogue etc.) smut (eventually if i can stop blushing long enough to write it) lots of W/T goodness .

• Feedback- always. it will help me become a better writer.

• Summary- Tara meets willow in a park one day , join them as they fall in love and fight college deadlines not demons. Pairing W/T (possible B/F i havnt decided yet) *no hellmouth* (my first attempt at a fic so all feedback / criticism is greatly appreciated.)

• Notes- a big thanks to laragh and boris yeltsin and all that read my story :) also i made a mistake in my first chapter, i said that tara was born a few hours from the college. i meant to say a few miles. (this has been changed in chapter one)

 _ **CHAPTER 3**_

*EARLIER THAT DAY*

Willow's heart was hammering in her chest. Her cheek was still tingling where Tara had kissed her.

With a smile and a noticeable skip in her step she arrived at her dorm room and let herself in.

Seeing Buffy sat on her bed " Buffy I met the nicest person today," she squealed and jumped on the bed with her best friend, and gave her a big hug.

"Uh will, oxygen becoming an Issue," Buffy choked out.

"Sorry buff," Willow said letting go.

"Its ok" Buffy said with a laugh," gonna tell me what happened then," she questioned.

"ok I was in the park working on a programming algorithm... " willow managed to get out before Buffy interrupted.

"Uh dum it down a bit for me, Buffy brain not good remember," Buffy said confused and tapping her temple.

"I was in the park in the park working on a... " Willow thought for a second "computer thingy," she finished, proud of her quick thinking.

"Computers are cool," Buffy said almost philosophically.

"Yes very, may I continue" willow said laughing at her friends goofiness.

"Yeah, Buffy sorry." she said with a small pout.

Still giggling willow said, "anyway, this blonde girl came up to me and asked if she could sit down. So I said yes and we got to talking and she was really nice. Oh and she has this dog and she was sooo beautiful."

"The girl or the dog?" Buffy asked curious.

"Both," Willow said immediately with a blush, almost the same colour as her hair.

"Awww does my lil' Wills have a crush," Buffy said excited for her friend.

"Kinda," Willow said beaming.

-If you can make my wills smile like that, I guess I'll just have to love you too,- Buffy thought smiling.

"Hello earth to Buffy are you in there," Willow said.

"Yeah sorry had a song stuck in my head," Buffy bluffed. Then added," carry on telling me about you day."

Willow continued telling Buffy about her encounter with Tara.

" Then she gave me a little peck on the cheek," Willow said rounding up her story.

"Wow she sounds really nice, I cant wait to meet her," Buffy said.

"Oh I don't about that Buff, She is really shy. I hope I can bring her out of her shell some." Willow said her voice tinged with Sadness.

"I get it wills," Buffy said understanding Willows concerns.

"Thanks buff." Willow said smiling. "So how was your date last night ?" Willow asked.

"Ugh," was all Buffy said.

"That bad huh?" Willow asked with sympathy.

"She spent the whole date on her phone tweeting every second of our date, we got our meal and the first thing she said was 'this smells hash tag amazing' " Buffy vented.

"I'm sorry buff," hugging her friend. "But you better find a good one soon. I need my vicarious smoochies," She added with a small grin.

"You'll be having your own soon enough wills" Buffy said with a huge smile.

"I hope so Buff, she makes my head all fuzzy and my tummy does flip flops," Willow said blushing.

"I'm happy for you," Buffy said still smiling.

"Thanks Buff." Willow said Are you looking forward to trying out for the Terriers tomorrow ?" she added curious.

"Yeah I really am, I'm just really nervous " Buffy almost whispered the last part.

"You'll be fine buff, you were the best ball catcher hellmouth high ever had. When we left you broke almost every ball catching record," Willow said not really understanding the technical side of sports.

"Wide receiver," Buffy corrected sticking her tongue out.

"C'mon buff you know I don't understand sports all that much." Willow said.

"Yeah i know Wills " Buffy said with a giggle, "You hungry ?" Buffy added

"Yeah a little, wanna get pizza" said willow.

"Yeah I'll order our usual," Buffy said taking her phone out of her pocket.

Buffy dialled the number for their favourite pizza place. After a few seconds buff began talking on the phone.

"Yeah hi can I get a sixteen inch spicy vegetarian pizza and a two portions of chilli cheese fries... Delivery please...Stevenson hall Boston U...Yeah if you come into the building and call this number I'll meet you at the front desk...oh could you chuck in a couple of plastic forks to...ok thanks bye. "

"How long ?" willow asked.

"About 20 minutes, " Buffy answered.

"Great," willow exclaimed.

25 minutes later Buffy's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello...oh you're downstairs ok I'll be there in a sec" Buffy said getting up and walking to the door.

A few minutes later Buffy re-entered the room and announced, "I'm back with foody type goodness."

"Let's dig in," Willow said drooling at the smell of pizza and chilli sauce.

When they had finished both Willow and Buffy were laying on the bed stroking their bloated tummies.

"I love my new food baby," willow said dreamily.

"What are you gonna call it," Buffy questioned.

"Evie," Willow said with a giggle.

"Why Evie ?" Buffy asked curious.

"I don't know. I just think it's cute," willow said.

"Fair enough, I'll call mine Claire, " Buffy said still stroking her tummy.

"Aww that's cute too," willow grinned. Then her phone started ringing in her pocket.

taking it out and looking at the caller she said smiling," it's Tara."

"I'll take this stuff to the bins and give you some privacy," Buffy said making willow blush.

When Buffy was out of the door willow answered the phone.

Tara, hey I'm so glad you called," Willow almost squealed.

"R-Really," Tara questioned sounding sceptical.

"Yeah of course, I had fun today, " Willow replied.

"Well thanks, I d-did t-too," Tara said beaming. Remembering why she had called in the first place Tara asked " W-Would you l-like t-to w-walk dd with me in the m-morning b-before classes s-start."

Listening to Tara, Willow's heart broke. This girl was very shy and in-secure. She herself knew the feeling well. Her friendship with Buffy had brought her out of her shell a lot.

"I'd love too," Willow replied with glee, already looking forward to spending time with Tara and dd.

"Great. D-Does eight am sound ok ?" Tara asked sounding hopeful.

"Perfect. " Willow said smiling. "Where shall I meet you ?" she asked.

"At the c-campus entrance," Tara suggested. " If t-that is ok" she added.

"Cool I'll see you tomorrow." Willow said not really wanting to hang up just yet

"See you t-tomorrow," Tara whispered.

"I should go, I have a little work to do for class," Willow said

"Oh yeah m-me t-too," Tara agreed.

"You aren't hanging up," willow said teasing.

"N-Neither are you " Tara said smiling.

"Oh for god sake Tara hang up, and come and tell me what she said," Tara and willow heard faith shout through the door.

This caused both Willow and Tara to start laughing hysterically.

"I guess you have to go," willow said with a giggle.

"Yeah I guess I do," Tara agreed.

"See you tomorrow Tare, " Willow said.

"See you tomorrow Will," Tara replied.

Willow hung up the phone and hugged it to her chest. Then she heard a small tap on the door and a voice pipe up, "Can I come back in now."

" Yeah buff," Willow said through the door.

Buffy re-entered the room and asked, " So what did Tara say ?"

"Oh she invited me to walk dd in the morning," Willow said with a grin.

"Hey that sounds fun," Buffy said hopping on the bed with Willow.

"Yeah I'm meeting her at the campus entrance at 8 am," Willow said clearly very excited.

"My little Wills goin' on her first date, I'm so proud of you," Buffy said winking at Willow.

"It's not a date Buff," willow said blushing, then added "not yet anyway," still blushing.

"Soon enough Wills," Buffy promised putting her arm around her friend.

"I hope so," willow said with a small sigh.

"Hey if it's meant to happen, It will happen," Buffy said sagely.

"Thanks buff."

Buffy stood up and walked over to the wardrobe and took out her running clothes, a black and white skin tight vest and a pair of skin tight leggings, and began to change.

"Is it that time already," Willow questioned.

"Yup," Buffy said with a grin strapping her iPod to her upper arm.

"Have fun buff and don't push yourself too hard," Willow said booting up her laptop.

"Don't worry wills, I know my limits," Buffy said while stretching.

"I'm still gonna worry," willow mumbled watching Buffy put on her pink and yellow Nike trainers.

Buffy smiled, "Thanks," Grabbing her trusty water bottle Buffy said "See ya wills." and left the room.

"Bye Buff," Willow said deciding to watch dragon ball Z for a little while.

A little later a very red faced and sweaty Buffy entered the room "Hey Buff, good run ?" Willow asked.

"Yeah great, thanks," Buffy said breathing heavy and stretching.

"Well I'm gonna hit the shower," Willow said getting up and collecting her wash kit.

"Oh yeah me too, " Buffy said also grabbing her wash kit.

Both girls donned their robes and headed to the communal showers.

After a quick shower, they brushed their teeth and headed back to their dorm room feeling clean and refreshed.

When they got back to their room Buffy put her clothes in the laundry hamper, examining the contents she said, "It must be laundry day soon."

"Yeah It's almost full," Willow agreed walking to her bed.

"I'll do it tomorrow," Buffy offered walking to her own bed.

"Cool thanks Buff," Willow replied waking up her laptop.

"No problem it's my turn anyway," Buffy said.

"I know Buff, it was just good you remembered," willow said laughing.

Buffy poked her tongue out at Willow. "What ya doin' Wills," Buffy asked noticing Willow was engrossed in her laptop.

"Working on a..." Willow trailed off remembering their earlier conversation, "computer thingy," Willow finished.

"Cool," buffy said.

They spent the rest of the evening doing their own thing and chatting about nothing in particular. Then Willow spoke up.

"Time for bed I think," she said with a small yawn.

Buffy yawned too, " yeah me too, I gotta be sharp for tomorrow."

After getting changed into their sleep wear and knocking off the light, they both got into bed.

Willow's phone buzzed, picking it up she read the goodnight text from Tara. With a big smile she sent one back and turned over to go to sleep.

"Night Buff," Willow said

"Night Wills," buffy replied also turning over and closing her eyes.

Willow quickly went to sleep with thoughts of a shy blonde not too far away.


	4. Chapter 4

• Title - Forever isn't long enough

• Author name – Shane L

• Email Address - .uk or lupton66 email or pm me any time

• Rating - PG-13 to be safe(minor swearwords), will be NC-17 eventually :)

• Disclaimer - Disclaimer - AU, minor spoilers (dialogue etc.) smut (eventually if i can stop blushing long enough to write it) lots of W/T goodness

• Feedback- always. it will help me become a better writer.

• Summary- Tara meets willow in a park one day , join them as they fall in love and fight college deadlines not demons. Pairing W/T (possible B/F i havnt decided yet) *no hellmouth* (my first attempt at a fic so all feedback / criticism is greatly appreciated.)

• Notes- a big thanks to laragh, mysticrain, vampryegurl73, boris yeltsin and all that read my story :)

 **CHAPTER 4**

The first thing Tara hear heard when she awoke the next morning was the shrill buzz of her alarm clock, and dd outside her room howling in tune with it.

Seeing it was 7 am, Tara knocked off the annoying sound and got out of bed. She opened the door to let dd in who immediately jumped up onto the bed.

"Who needs an alarm clock when I have you honey," Tara said with a yawn and petting her fluffy friend.

"What do you want for breakfast," Faith asked through the door.

"Brew some coffee, I'll make myself some cereal after I get dressed," Tara replied her, voice gruff from sleep.

"Ok I'll get dd some breakfast then," Faith said on her way to the kitchen.

Tara opened the door, "go and fill up your tummy," she said to dd and went to the bathroom to have a shower.

After quickly showering Tara went back to her room and dried her hair then got dressed. Her ensemble consisted of a pale purple tie-dye effect blouse and a pair of blue jeans, with a tiny sliver of Tara tummy showing.

She inspected herself in her full-length mirror and went to the kitchen.

"How do I l-look," Tara questioned nervously.

Tara bent down to pet dd, then went to the counter to pour some coffee.

Faith smiled, "you look like you," Faith said around a mouth full of lucky charms.

"I'll take that as a compliment " Tara said.

"Hey sis, if this girl doesn't accept you as you are, Then she ain't worth it," Faith said looking at her sister.

"Thanks Faithy," Tara said. With a smile she asked. "When did you become so wise."

Tara got herself a bowl of lucky charms and leant up against the counter next to Faith.

"Hey what are ya tryin' to say. I'm full of wisdom. All wisdomous and shit, " Faith mumbled the last bit.

Tara did a double take, "that's not even a word."

"Yeah it is. I just made it up. Us wisdomous girls can do that ya know," Faith said with a wink.

Tara just laughed, "Ok faith, you're right wisdomous is a great word."

"I know," Faith said checking the time on her phone. "It's ten to eight you better get going."

"Oh y-yeah you're r-right," Tara said putting her empty bowl in the sink.

"Are you bringing dd to the field at lunch ?" Faith asked walking out of the kitchen.

"Yeah" Tara replied. "Come on dd time to go and see Willow." Tara said to the dog, who immediately ran to the door . Then shouted to Faith. "I'll see you later, have fun today Faithy."

"Later sis," faith shouted from her bedroom.

With that a very excited dd and a very nervous Tara were out of the door.

* * *

Willow woke up to the sound of her alarm buzzing, getting out of bed she went over to switch the light on.

"buffy still sleepy, what time is it ?" buffy grumbled.

"A little after 7 " Willow said surprisingly chirpy.

"Are you even human Wills" Buffy said with her eyes still closed.

"Shush, I'll make us some coffee, " Willow said rolling her eyes.

"Thanks Wills," Buffy said nuzzling her pillow.

Willow knocked on the coffee maker. then went to the small toilet in their dorm room. when she was done the coffee was about ready she poured two cups added the milk and sugar. and took one over to Buffy.

"Buffy's wakin' up there's Foldgers in her cup" Willow sang holding the cup under Buffy's nose and moving it away as Buffy raised.

When she was sat up she took the cup and sang, "The best part about wakin' up is Folgers in your cup."

"Darn tootin'," willow replied.

"Although we've never tried Foldgers have we" Buffy said with a laugh.

"No, I just like the jingle." Willow replied with a little giggle.

"Me too," Buffy said getting up and going to the toilet.

"What do you want for breakfast Buff," Willow asked as Buffy walked out of the toilet.

"I'll have some special K" Buffy said opening the small cupboard they keep their crockery in and collecting two dishes and spoons.

"Special K for you," Willow said handing Buffy the box, "and Trix for me."

"Silly wabbit Trix are for kids," Buffy said with a big grin.

"Very funny," Willow said around a mouth full of cereal.

"Are you excited for today Wills" Buffy asked

"Yeah I am " Willow said smiling "What time have you gotta be at the field ?" Willow asked

"Quarter to nine," Buffy replied finishing her cereal

"Cool, I better get ready" Willow said noticing the time.

After eating their cereal Buffy and Willow took out their clothes for the day and got dressed. willow chose a blue zip up cardigan with flowers on it , a yellow t shirt with a smiling sun on it and a pair of blue jeans.

"See ya Buff, good luck today." Willow said moving toward the door.

"Later Wills, have fun with Tara," Buffy said with a smile.

Tara arrived at the campus entrance and saw Willow standing there. dd saw Willow as well and started barking to get her attention.

"Tara hey," Willow said walking toward the shy blonde.

"H-Hi W-Willow, h-how are y-you t-today ?" Tara said.

"I'm good thanks," Willow said kneeling in front of dd and shaking her paw. Willow stood back and asked Tara, "How are you ?"

"I'm good too, " Tara said.

"So, where are we going," Willow said clearly excited

"Oh w-well i just w-walk her around the c-campus for about half an hour," Tara said.

"Sounds good to me, lets go," Willow said.

The girls began talking while walking, "So tell me about your parents," Willow asked.

"Ok, I have two m-moms, one is a t-teacher at the high school I w-went too and the other works for the F.B.I." Tara said with a smile.

"Wow, what was it like being raised by lesbian parents," Willow asked curious.

"I'm not really sure, I have nothing too c-compare it to," Then added with a smile "g-go and ask your m-mother was a v-vicious circle though."

Willow laughed at Tara's joke "That was really funny, cos ya know you had two mothers, so you would be going from one to the other over and over again " she babbled still giggling.

"T-thanks, some kids used to m-make f-fun of it," Tara said

"Having two moms you mean ? " Willow asked already hating anyone that ever made fun of Tara

Tara nodded then whispered, "that and other things."

"You mean your stutter," Willow asked laying a hand on Tara's shoulder.

"Yeah" Tara said

"Well they were idiots, I think its cute." Willow said.

Tara smiled, "Thanks, my mom says it adds to my charm."

"She was right," willow said instantly.

Tara smiled, "so what about your p-parents ?" she asked.

"My dad is a lawyer and my mom runs an art gallery with Buffy's mom"

"Cool." Tara said. "W-What kind of art do they display" she asked.

"Mostly paintings, they are going to open up a gallery in Boston," Willow said.

"That's awesome, will they be m-moving here," Tara questioned.

"Yeah, sometime next month I think." Willow said.

"Will you miss S-Sunnydale ?" Tara asked.

"Nah I prefer Boston " willow said smiling.

Tara smiled at this "Boston is pretty c-cool." After checking the time Tara said "I better take her home."

"So what are you doing for lunch," Willow asked.

"I'll be going home to pick up dd then t-taking her to the f-football field I usually h-have my l-lunch there while faith takes her for a run," Tara said.

"Hey, Buffy is trying out for the team today, is Faith on the team too." Willow asked.

"Yeah she is the starting Quarterback " Tara said the pride evident in her voice.

"Ball thrower, right?" Willow clarified.

"Yeah" Tara said amused.

"Buffy is a ball catcher" Willow said.

"Tight end or wide receiver," Tara asked with a grin.

"Receiver" Willow said then asked Tara, "You understand football?"

"Yeah I pretty much grew up with it," Tara said. "I'll teach you sometime," she offered.

"Yeah me being all sportso gal would surprise Buffy." Willow said with a big grin.

"Great." Tara said."

After arriving at the campus entrance they both agreed to meet at the same place at lunch time.

Tara got back to her apartment and dropped of dd. after filling her water bowl she was on her way out the door with her back pack slung on her shoulder.

"See you later dd" Tara yelled receiving a happy bark in reply. With that she was out the door and on the way to her art class.

* * *

Faith arrived at the practice field and walked over to her teammates

There was a chorus of "hey faiths" then a mans voice shouted.

"Maclay my office, now !"

"Be right there coach !" Faith shouted back. Then addressed her teammates, "I'll see ya in a few." With that she headed toward the building.

Faith arrived at the door, on which was a plaque that read coach with a post it note with a capital B written on it stuck next to the plaque.

Faith knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in Faith," The coach shouted.

Faith walked in and saw her coach sat at his desk and a blonde girl sat in front of him.

"Hiya coach," Faith said. Then turned to the blonde, " you the new girl."

"Faith Maclay meet Buffy Summers" coach said.

"Good to meet ya," Faith said.

"Good to meet you too," Buffy replied with a smile.

-Hey she's kinda cute- Faith thought.

"Ok" coach B said clapping his hands together. "Buffy you go and introduce yourself to the team. Faith stay behind for a minute would you."

"Ok coach thanks," Buffy said.

After Buffy had left Faith looked at coach B and said, "What's up coach"

"Just wanted to make sure everything is ok, you were missed at practice yesterday " coach B said allowing a rare smile.

"I'm fine coach, I'm never eatin' a gas station taco again." Faith said with a smirk.

Coach B laughed at that," One other thing Charlie is leaving us at the end of this season."

"What why?" Faith sounded shocked and a bit upset.

Charlie was Faith's quarterback coach and the teams offensive co-ordinator.

"Health reasons, his doctor has given him the all-clear to stay for this year, provided he has regular check-ups."

"Mom will be upset about that," Faith said with a sigh.

"Yeah, they had a great relationship when she played, I'm offering her his job," coach B said.

"That would be awesome coach, but she still works for the FBI."

"I know but I'll ask her first and see what she says."

"Alright coach, I better get changed, see ya out there."

"What I told you about Charlie doesn't leave the room."

"Got ya coach, see ya," faith said.

With that Faith got up and went to get changed an headed out onto the field.

When she arrived on the field she saw everyone was ready to begin.

"Maclay nice of you to join us, " coach said.

"Ya know me coach, I always like to be fashionably late" Faith said with a laugh.

"Take summers and run some drills" coach said getting straight to business.

"C'mon B," faith said also getting into business mode.

"Cool" Buffy said raring to go.

"We have one rule around here B" faith said looking Buffy in the eye.

"What is it"

"Do your job" Faith said

Buffy simply nodded

"Good. Lets get to it" Faith said with a wink.

The time rolled around to quarter to twelve and Faith heard coach B blow the whistle to indicate it was time to get changed

"Time to get changed Ladies, and good work today," coach shouted and went back to his office.

"You did good today B," Faith said.

"Thanks F, " buffy said Laughing.

"No problem, Lets go and get changed."

After getting changed Buffy and Faith walked out onto the field and saw three visitors sat on the bleachers two of which were locked in conversation.

* * *

"Hey Tara" Willow said walking up to the blonde.

"Hi W-Willow" Tara replied shyly

"Where is dd ?" Willow not seeing her new fluffy friend

"We're g-going to pick h-her up now" Tara said with a smile

"Cool."

Minutes later tara and Willow arrived at the apartment. Tara let herself in.

"C-Come on in W-Willow," Tara said.

"Thanks Tara."

Walking into the Living room Tara said, "m-make yourself at h-home."

"This place is really nice," Willow said sitting on the sofa

"Thanks, we like it, " Tara said grabbing dd's leash.

"You like a good scratch don't you dd " Willow said scratching dd's tummy

This made Tara giggle "R-Ready to go ?" she questioned.

"Yeah, come on dd" Willow said getting up.

"W-Would you l-like to w-walk her, " Tara said offering Willow the leash

"Sure" Willow said taking the leash and clipping it to the hoop in dd's collar.

The pair walked out of the apartment and headed toward the campus.

"Careful, she tends to p-pull a b-bit," Tara warned.

dd was pulling all the way, and stopped various times to mark her territory.

"Wow she really likes to mark her territory, doesn't she," Willow said with a giggle.

"Oh y-yeah, all this is h-hers you k-know," Tara said with a wink, then immediately blushed.

Willow smiled, slowly but surely Tara was coming out of her shell.

In no time at all Tara and Willow made it to the field and sat on the bleachers closest to the changing rooms.

"H-Hey W-Willow? " At Willow's nod Tara continued "What is y-your second n-name."

"Rosenberg, yours ?"

"Maclay."

both girls shared a smile, every time they spoke the got to know each other a little better, which made them both happy.

"Damn check out red, Tara has good taste." Faith said

"Wait what ?" Buffy asked confused.

"That girl my sis is talkin' to is cute," Faith said not understanding Buffy's confusion.

"Tara is your sister," Buffy asked looking at Faith like she had grown three heads.

Meanwhile, Willow and Tara had become aware of the presence and stopped their conversation.

"Are you two gonna come and join us or not," Willow shouted.

Faith began walking over to the pair while Buffy stood still, somewhat confused. "C'mon already B " she shouted back to Buffy.

"Hiya red nice to meet ya," Faith said holding her hand out to Willow.

Deciding she kinda liked the new nickname, Willow said, Nice to meet you too faith" Taking the offered hand and giving it a shake.

By this point Buffy had walked over to the other three, "I got it, this is Tara" she deduced pointing at the girl that was in fact Tara.

"Uh buff..." willow tried.

"Not now wills, detective Buffy is on the case, now where was I. " Ah yes, this is Tara, who is Faith's sister and Willow made a new friend called Tara therefore, I conclude that Faith's sister Tara and Willows friend Tara are the same person." Buffy finished by holding her hand up in a fist with her index finger pointing up.

"How do you do it Holmes," Willow fake swooned.

"You're a weird chick B," Faith said highly amused.

"Hi B-Buffy I'm T-Tara, and as y-you c-cleverly d-deduced, I am F-F-Faith's s-sister and W-Willows f-friend." Tara stuttered out with a smile.

"Oh I like you, you don't make fun of me." Buffy said fake pouting.

"N-Nice to m-meet you B-Buffy." Tara said shyly smiling.

"Nice to meet you too Tara," Buffy said smiling at the shy girl.

dd started barking, jealous of all the attention she was not getting.

"Oh s-sorry honey, I d-didn't mean for you to f-feel left out" Tara said stroking dd.

"Awww she is gorgeous" Buffy said kneeling down in front of dd. "What is her name" she asked Tara.

"dd" Tara replied with pride.

"Cute name, What does it stand for." buffy said.

"Good luck with that one detective B, even I don't know that. I think that is a secret T will take to her grave," Faith said.

"It is" Tara said.

Everyone was silent for a second until Faith said "Come on dd lets go For a run," Then looked at Tara " I packed you a lunch, it's in my bag."

"Thanks Faith." Tara said, then took something out of her own bag, "here is her ball," she said handing it to Faith.

Tara took the box out of Faiths bag, in which was a baguette about six inches long, a packet of potato chips, a small raspberry yogurt and an apple.

"B you comin' " Faith shouted

Buffy looked at Tara and Willow, not wanting to be rude to Tara but also wanting to give Willow some private time with Tara.

"Go, she isn't the most patient person" Tara said with a smile taking a bit of her sandwich.

"Enjoy your lunch ladies " Buffy said with a small curtsey, then ran towards Faith.

Willow and Tara ate their lunch, Willow had picked up something from the cafeteria on her way to meet Tara, while watching dd, Buffy and Faith run around on the field.

"How was you class this morning," Willow asked Tara.

"It was good thanks, I had art," Tara said with a small blush remembering what she had drawn.

"Ooo what did you draw" Willow asked sounding quite eager

"Oh erm just a b-bowl of f-fruit " Tara tried to bluff.

"Aww c'mon show me show me, please please please," Willow said getting more excited.

"O-Ok b-but p-please d-don't l-laugh," Tara said getting really nervous

Willow laid a comforting hand on Tara's and looked her in the eye, "never," she promised.

Tara smiled and took her sketch pad out of her bag, after finding the right page she handed it to Willow and said, "t-this is w-what I d-drew t-today."

Willow was in awe, the picture Tara had drawn was of her and dd which she remembered from the day before.

"The s-subject we were g-given was f-friendship. do you l-like it ?" Tara said sounding hopeful.

"I love it, do you really see me like this," Willow almost whispered.

"yes, I t-think you are b-beautiful, " Tara said bowing her head and allowing her hair to cover her face.

"Letmetakeyououtfordinneronfriday, " Willow blurted out all at once.

Un-sure if she had heard correctly Tara looked up, "w-what was that," Tara said her hair still covering her face.

Willow reached over and tucked Tara's hair behind her ears and said." let me take you out for dinner on Friday."

"Like a date ?" Tara questioned.

"No, not like a date..." Tara's face fell, "an actual date" Willow said.

Tara smiled, "you mean ? "

"I mean, okay ?" Willow said now holding Tara's hand.

"Oh yes," Tara said nodding.

"Wonderful," Willow replied with a big smile.

"So What a we talking about," Faith asked sitting down.

Buffy followed suit and sat down to.

"We're going on a date on Friday," Willow said visibly bouncing.

Faith and Buffy smiled," that's awesome," they both said almost at the same time.

Willow checked the time and said, "I better get back to class."

"Me to," Tara agreed.

Willow and Tara got their stuff and after saying their goodbyes walked away hand in hand.

"Come on dd, lets get you a drink," Faith said after Willow and Tara had left

Buffy Followed "I hope I didn't upset Tara when I asked about her name," she said pointing at dd.

"Don't worry B you didn't, Tara named her when we first got her and has never told anyone what it means," Faith said filling a bowl with some water.

"It's kinda sweet really, her little secret." Buffy said with smile.

"Yeah it is." Faith said with a chuckle.

A little while later Buffy and Faith were throwing a football while dd was having a lie down.

"Maclay, Summers. My office" Coach said.

dd heard this and ran towards coach B "Hey dd" he said crouching down to pet the dog.

"C'mon B" Faith said walking toward coach B's office

"What is his name," Buffy asked

"Bill, but call him coach or coach B, he prefers it," Faith said with a grin.

"Ok," Buffy said.

Arriving at the coach B's office, Faith knocked and waited.

"Come in," she heard through the door.

"What's up coach," Faith said sitting down.

"Summers could you wait outside for five," Bill said.

"No problem coach," Buffy said leaving the office.

"What did you make of summers," Bill asked.

"She is pretty good coach, got good hands,"

"What do you recommend?" Bill asked.

"Include her in the full team practises for the rest of the week and if she is consistent, start her on Sunday," Faith said

"Are you sure," Bill asked.

"C'mon you know me, I'm a scary judge of talent," Faith said sounding cocky.

Bill smirked at this "Yeah you are. So was your mother, and just as modest."

"Thanks coach," Faith said with a laugh.

"Your welcome, now send summers in and go and see Charlie, he wants to see you," Bill said.

Faith left the office and Buffy went in. Faith went to see Charlie out on the field.

Buffy went into the office and sat down, before she could say anything bill started talking.

"Ok summers, on Maclay's recommendation I'm going to include you in the full team practice for the rest of the week, impress me and I'll start you on Sunday."

"Wow thanks coach I won't let you down." Buffy said with a beaming smile.

"Good, you will have you play book when you leave this afternoon. now go and get changed and get back out onto the field."

With that Buffy got up and walked out and headed to the changing room, smiling all the way.

When Faith got out on to the field and saw the team on the field running drills and Charlie sat on the bench reading through a playbook and petting dd.

"Hey Charlie, Coach B said you wanted to see me,"

"Yes Faith I'm making some changes to the game plan and wanted your opinion." Charlie said.

"What ? me really ?" Faith questioned slightly stunned.

"Yeah, now come on kid I haven't got all day"

"Ok cool " Faith said sitting down.

"Thanks Faith," Buffy shouted when she got out on the field.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly for everyone, the four girls spent the evening around Tara and Faith's apartment

Tara and Willow spent the time getting to know each other better, While Buffy and Faith went through the playbook and mostly talking about football.

Just before going to bed both Tara and Willow sent good night texts and went to sleep with thought of what the future might hold.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The week passed rather quickly for all the girls and it was Friday afternoon.

Both Willow and Tara were excited for the big date that evening. Every morning that week they had met at Tara and Faith's apartment to walk dd and dropped her off at the field at lunch. Sometimes leaving her in the care of Buffy and Faith and going off to eat lunch together.

Buffy and Faith were becoming fast friends, Buffy had impressed Faith, the coaching staff and the rest of the team with her consistent performances in practice that week.

"Good hustle today ladies, I'm feeling confident about our chance of puling a W out of the hat on Sunday. just remember the one golden rule..." Bill said addressing his team.

"Do your job," the team said in unison.

"That's right. One other announcement, Summers," Bill said getting Buffy's attention. "You're starting on Sunday," he continued.

After a chorus of, "congrats Buffy" from the team, Buffy said, "thanks coach," with a beaming smile.

"Now then, enjoy your free time and I will see you on Sunday morning." Bill said

With that the team headed to the changing room, While Bill went to his office.

About twenty minutes later Buffy, Faith and dd left the field and headed to the apartment.

"Hey Faith I don't know if I said, but thanks for what you did for me, it means a lot." Buffy said with a smile.

"No problem B, hey I usually go out dancing on Friday's to blow some steam. you wanna come with."

"Yeah totally, I haven't been out dancing for a while now."

"Sweet," Faith said smiling.

"Is Tara nervous about tonight," Buffy asked.

"Yeah crazy nervous, but really excited she took yesterday morning off to go and buy a dress," Faith said with a small smile.

"Yeah Willow is the same."

Faith and Buffy arrived at the apartment and walked in.

"Tara must be home," Faith said.

"Does she finish early on Fridays," Buffy asked.

"Yeah," Faith answered then said, "sit down and I'll us make some coffee."

Faith went to Tara's bedroom and knocked on the door. "Hey sis you in there ?"

"Yeah I'm in here, just t-trying on m-my n-new d-dress," Tara said back sounding nervous.

"Come on out and let us see it," Faith.

"Ok b-but p-please don't laugh," Tara said.

"C'mon sis I ain't gonna laugh at ya," Faith promised.

"Give me a minute," Tara said through the door.

With that Faith walked back into the living room and sat down next to Buffy.

"She is trying on her new dress, she'll be out in a minute."

A few minutes later Tara walked out, "H-How d-do I l-look," she asked nervously.

Tara was wearing a black dress that cut off below her knees with spaghetti shoulder straps, the top half of the dress was form fitted and hugged Tara's womanly curves perfectly and the skirt was loose. Her hair was loosely tied back with a few strands hanging down to frame her face. around he neck hung a small lion head with a cross, that settled in the hollow of her throat.

"You look great sis."

"Willow is one lucky lady," Buffy said with a big grin.

"T-Thanks, I h-hope Willow likes it," Tara said.

"She will," Buffy said.

Faith took out her phone and said," Say cheese."

"Cheeeeeeeese" Buffy and Tara said in unison.

Faith snapped a photo of Tara.

"Uh B, I didn't mean you, " Faith said laughing.

"I know but it's fun to say," Buffy said poking her tongue out at Faith.

"I'll go make that coffee, do you want some sis ?"

"Yes please, I'm going to get changed into my comfies" Tara said moving toward her bedroom.

Tara got back into the living room and sat down with Buffy, who was stroking dd.

"Coffee is here," faith said walking in with two cups and giving them to Buffy and Tara.

She went back in to get dd's dinner and her own coffee and sat down.

"Mam and mom say you look lovely Tara, " Faith said with a smile

"Tell them t-thanks," Tara said blushing. "Are t-they coming on S-Sunday" She asked.

"Yeah they are, Saturday as well." Faith replied with a smile.

"Cool," Tara said with a smile, then asked Buffy, "How is p-practice going buffy."

"It's going great thanks, I'm starting the first game this season." Buffy said with pride.

"That's great B-Buffy, I'm happy for you," Tara said with a smile.

"Thanks Tara," Buffy said.

"You're welcome, what are you doing tonight," Tara said.

"Me and Faith are going out dancing," Buffy said with a smile.

"Sounds like fun," Tara said.

"Yeah definitely," Buffy said with a nod, and continued " Well I better get back. Willow will be going crazy." Buffy said with a smirk

"Ok B, you wanna meet back here at six" Faith asked.

"Sounds good to me, I'll see you later and have fun tonight Tara," Buffy said standing up.

"See ya B," Faith said.

"Thank you Buffy, see you soon," Tara said.

After giving dd a scratch Buffy left the apartment and headed back to her dorm.

* * *

Buffy arrived back at her dorm and saw Willow's clothes all over her bed.

"I take it you haven't decided on an outfit," Buffy said looking at a frantic red head

"Nothing looks good," The red head practically screamed.

"Wills calm down," Buff said putting her hands on Willows shoulders.

Willow took a deep calming breath "thanks Buff, I just want to look nice for Tara," Willow said with a blush.

"And you will," Buffy said with a smile, "Now lets see if auntie Buffy can help you with your fashion crisis."

After perusing the clothes that Willow had on the bed, Buffy selected a suitable outfit.

"Here try these," Buffy said handing the clothes to Willow.

Willow took them and went into the toilet to get changed. five minutes later she walked out.

"Well what do you think."

She was wearing a white button-up blouse and a pair of black slacks.

"Looks great Wills."

"You sure," Willow asked sounding sceptical.

"Yes I'm sure wills, let's get this cleaned up" Buffy said.

"Ok I'll just go and get changed," Willow said and went back into the toilet.

"Ok Wills," Buffy said folding up some of the clothes.

Willow walked out of the toilet and began helping Buffy put away all the clothes

"What are you doing tonight Buff," Willow asked.

"Oh I'm going out dancing with Faith."

"Hey that sounds like fun, you haven't been out dancing for a while."

"I know, I miss it," Buffy said with a sigh.

"I know Buff," Willow said.

"What time are you picking up Tara," Buffy asked.

"Six from Tara's place, and the table is booked for half past," Willow said.

"Oh cool I'm meeting Faith there at six as well, we can go together," Buffy said.

"Sounds good to me,"

"That's the last of them," Buffy said handing Willow the last of the clothes.

"Thanks Buff."

"No problem Wills."

The time rolled around to quarter to five. After sending Tara a quick text Buffy and Willow were heading out the door to Tara and Faith's apartment.

* * *

"They are on their way," Tara said reading Willows text.

"Cool," Faith said inspecting herself in the living room mirror.

"Ok I'm ready," Tara said sitting down.

"Yeah me too. " Faith said.

"Did you put dd her food and water out ?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, I also took her out so she could do her business," Faith said.

"Thanks," Tara said smiling.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door

"I'll get it," Faith said getting up.

"Hiya red, hiya B, come on in." Faith said.

They all walked into the living room, and Willow's eye were immediately drawn to Tara.

"Hi W-Willow, y-you l-look l-lovely," Tara said with a shy smile.

Willow just made an unintelligible noise, and Buffy was quick to translate.

"That is Willow-speak for, 'you look lovely too', doesn't she Wills."

Still unable to speak Willow just nodded with gusto,

"T-Thanks," Tara said smiling shyly.

Faith walked up to Buffy and put her arm around her shoulders "C'mon B lets go."

"Is there something going on, between you two, that we should know about." Willow asked with a sly grin.

Faith grinned and after popping a kiss on Buffy's cheek she said, "nah."

Buffy gave Faith a quick kiss on the cheek as well and said, "really we're just good friends."

"See ya later," Faith said and headed out the door with Buffy on her arm.

"See y-you b-both, h-have fun," Tara said.

"See you later," Willow said.

"W-Where are we g-going, " Tara asked.

"I thought we would try the new Italian place , on Massachusetts avenue, " Willow said.

"Sounds good to m-me," Tara said with a smile.

With that Tara and Willow were out the door and on the way to the restaurant.

They arrived in no time at all and were shown to their table, a moment later a waitress appeared at the table.

"Would you like to order drinks" she asked with a smile.

"Tara ?" Willow asked.

"I'll h-have a g-glass of c-chardonnay," Tara said.

"I'll have the same, Actually make it a bottle and we'll share."

"I'll be back with your drinks in a moment."

Tara and Willow picked up the menus and began to peruse them.

"What looks good to you," Willow asked.

"They h-have garlic m-mushrooms, I think I'll get them to start."

"mmm I do like garlic mushrooms I'll get them too."

"My mom says 'you can never go wrong with garlic mushrooms but just b-be sure to k-keep a mint h-handy'," Tara quoted.

"Smart woman," Willow said with a laugh.

"Here is you wine ladies, are you ready to order ?" The waitress asked.

"Could you give us another couple of minutes?" Willow asked.

" Of course, take your time ladies."

"I think i'll get the carbonara," Willow said then asked, "what about you ?"

"I'll go for the p-pesto c-chicken Florentine," Tara said.

Willow attracted the attention of the waitress and placed their orders.

"C-Could make sure that no s-shrimp or anything with shrimp in g-goes in our m-meals please," Tara asked.

No love for shrimp huh," Willow said.

"I'm allergic," Tara with a shy smile.

"No problem, I'll make a note of that, I'm allergic to peanuts myself so I understand your concern," the waitress said.

"I'll remember that," Willow said smiling at Tara.

About 5 minutes later the waitress came out with their starters,

"Here are your starters ladies, your mains will be about fifteen minutes,"

"mmm these are really good," Willow said

"Yes they are," Tara agreed.

The girls finished their starters pretty quickly and sipped their wine while chatting.

A little later the waitress re-appeared with their main courses, "here are your mains ladies," she said putting the on the table.

"Thanks," Willow and Tara said in unison.

"This is great," Willow commented after finishing a fork full of spaghetti, then asked "how is yours."

"M-Mine is r-really g-good too, thanks."

after finishing their mains the waitress came back with some desert menus and took away their plates.

"What would you like for desert ladies," The waitress asked.

"I'll get the tiramisu" Willow said.

"I'll h-have the amaretto cheesecake please," Tara said.

"okie dokie, should be about five minutes."

After receiving and enjoying their deserts, the waitress can up to their table and spoke, "here is your bill and some complimentary mints, you did have the garlic mushrooms after all," she said the last part with a wink.

Both Willow and Tara blushed bright red, "Thanks, if you wait there I can pay you now Willow said talking out her purse.

Tara also took out her purse, seeing this Willow said, "put that away Tare, tonight is on me."

"Oh w-willow i cant let you pay for it all," Tara said.

"Don't worry about it, you can pay next time," Willow said with a grin.

Tara beamed at the thought of the 'next time.' "There'll be a next time." She said still smiling.

"Of course " Willow said

The waitress smiled and said "ahh young love."

"Ok, at least let me leave the tip," Tara said handing the waitress a ten dollar bill.

"Don't be silly honey," the waitress said.

"Are you s-sure."

"Yeah, use it to buy your girl some coffee,"

"I will," Tara said with a smile.

"Here you go miss," Willow said handing the waitress the bill along with the payment.

"Thanks, enjoy the rest of you date, ladies. You two are cute together."

This caused the girls to blush again, after thanking the waitress for the excellent service, they left the restaurant.

"T-Thanks for a nice evening W-Willow, w-would you like to w-watch a move at my p-place," Tara stuttered out.

"Sure, that sounds great," Willow said taking Tara's hand in hers.

They walked back to Tara's apartment in silence.

"Com on in," Tara said when they arrived at Tara's front door.

"Thanks," Willow said following Tara into the living room.

"W-Would you like a drink"

"I'd love one,"

"Is c-coffee ok ?" Tara asked.

"Coffee is always ok," Willow said with a wink.

Tara smiled and said, "I'll be back in a second."

"Hey dd," Willow said stroking the dog.

A moment later Tara walk into the living room, with two cups of coffee, and smiled when she saw willow on the sofa with dd snuggled up beside her.

"I'm just g-going to get dd a d-drink, and get changed into my comfies." Tara said to Willow putting the coffee on the table.

"Ok, don't keep me waiting too long,"

"I won't," Tara said.

Tara quickly got changed into her sleepwear and came back with dd's water bowl and a tray.

"Here you go honey," Tara said to dd.

"So what are we going to watch," Willow asked.

"I w-was t-thinking z-zootopia, i really l-like it." Tara suggested.

"Sure I saw it advertised, it does look good."

"Cool," Tara said getting up and putting the dvd on Faith's laptop and pressed play when the menu popped up.

Tara put her feet up and willow snuggled into her side.

A little while into the movie, there was a scene with howling dogs, "T-This is always funny," Tara said and when the dogs on the screen started howling dd did as well.

Willow and Tara began laughing hysterically.

"Does she always do that ? " Willow asked after they had calmed down.

"Yeah every time," Tara said still giggling.

They settled back in and watched the rest of the film in relative silence.

"I think Judy has a little crush on Nick," Willow commented.

Tara and Willow moved to face each other.

"Well I c-can understand t-that, he is a red h-head after all," Tara said blushing.

"So you like red headed fox's huh ?" Willow said.

"W-Well, j-just one," Tara said

"Is that so," Willow said now holding Tara's hand and rubbing the top of it with her thumb.

"Yeah, she just h-happens to be stroking my h-hand at the m-moment"

"Heh, funny how this stuff just happens isn't it."

Willow gently cupped Tara's cheek and slowly moved forward, seeing that Tara wasn't moving away she continued and kissed her gently.

After pulling away Tara was a bit dazed and could only say, "wow."

"Yeah, that was nice," Willow said equally dazed.

Tara just nodded.

"Can I kiss you again ?"

Again Tara nodded.

Willow leant forward and kissed Tara again, this time allowing a tentative tongue to explore Tara's mouth.

Tara laid down along the full length of the sofa with Willow on top of her. she was becoming bolder by the second, even allowing her own tongue to dance with Willow's

After they parted, and sat up again, Willow was flushed and lightly panting and said in husky tones "That was so good."

-Did she just growl,- Tara thought.

"It w-was r-really good," Tara said beaming.

Willow took in Tara's appearance and said in awe, "you are so beautiful."

"T-Thank you W-Willow, you are beautiful too," Tara said smiling shyly.

"Thanks," Willow replied also with a shy smile.

"I have to pee," Tara said all of a sudden.

She disappeared into the bathroom, Tara re entered the room a short while later and Willow spoke up again.

"Hi."

"Hi," Tara replied shyly.

"I got a text from buff, they are on their way back here."

"C-Cool, I h-hope they had f-fun."

"I think they did, they should back in about 10 minutes," Willow said.

"W-What do you w-want to do in the m-mean-time," Tara asked.

"I'm sure we will think of something," Willow said cupping Tara's cheek.

Willow moved in to kiss Tara again, this time however Tara stopped her.

"Sorry Tara I'm being all pushy aren't I?"

"No no i just wanted to ask you s-something."

"What's that ?"

"W-Will y-you b-be m-my g-girlfriend," Tara almost whispered.

"Yes, now kiss me." Willow

Tara beamed and leant in to kiss Willow. They spent the next five minutes or so making out, until they were interrupted by a cheery sounding Faith.

* * *

Earlier that evening*

Buffy and Faith arrived at a club called McLaren's, they stood at the end of the queue, which was surprisingly short for a Friday evening, and waited to get in.

"Do you come here much," Buffy asked.

"During football season mostly, only to dance I don't drink much."

"Cool, I've never been here before, what is it like."

"It's really good, great atmosphere."

After a short while they reached the front and paid the bouncer and got their hands stamped.

They went to the bar and got a bottle of water each and went on the dance floor together.

Buffy watch Faith for a moment, amazed at the pure sexual energy she exerted, she was almost primal. after a moment Buffy joined in allowing the music to fill her, and let all of her inhibitions melt away.

Their suggestive dancing had attracted the attentions of two young men, who began to dance with them. Buffy smiled politely and shook her head no, while Faith on the other hand used her own special sign language to get rid of them.

They moved away from them and danced a bit more, until Faith pointed to the door, Buffy nodded and they both went outside.

"Damn B you got some stamina," a very flushed Faith said.

"Thanks, so do you," Buffy said equally flushed.

"Having a good night girls?" the bouncer asked.

"Yeah, great thanks," Faith said.

After a quick breather they went back inside and danced for a bit longer.

"Shall we head off," Faith said as they were leaving the club.

"Yeah I'll text willow."

"Ok cool."

"Ok she is at your place with Tara so I'll go there with you and walk back to our dorm with her."

Buffy and Faith walked back to the apartment stopping en route to get a couple of cheese burgers.

* * *

"Honey we're hoooooooooome" Faith cheerily annouced.

"Hey love birds," Buffy said as they , both walked into the living room.

"Hi," Willow and Tara said at the same time, both blushing profusely.

"Think we interrupted something B."

"Yep,"

This caused the girls to blush even more.

"I'll g-go m-make s-some c-coffee" Tara said disappearing into the kitchen.

All four girls spent an hour or so chatting, over a cup of coffee, about their evenings and after saying their goodbyes, Willow and Buffy were on their home.

"I'm off to bed, g'night sis." Faith said after having a shower.

"Good night Faithy," Tara said, getting up and going to the bathroom.

After a quick shower Tara went to bed, "c'mon dd, you can sleep in my room tonight honey."

Buffy and Willow got back to their dorm, after having a shower they got into their sleepwear and went to bed.

"Night Wills,"

"Night buff,"

Everyone went to bed happy and looking forward to an eventful weekend...


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Tara was naked and panting. Her hands were playing with her breasts and lightly pinching and twisting her fully erect nipples.

Looking down at Willow, who was sucking her clit whilst sliding two fingers inside her.

"Oh W-Willow, that f-feels sooo good," Tara said with a moan.

"Tara you taste soo yummy," Willow said with a growl.

Tara was getting closer and was counter thrusting against Willow's fingers.

Willow Looked up again and opened her mouth to speak and all that came out was the shrill buzz of her alarm clock

"W-what the... " Tara trailed off confused.

Willow just smiled and opened her mouth to speak again, this time a howl that sounded like a dd howl came out.

* * *

Tara's eye bolted open, she reached over to turn off her alarm. She felt the wetness pooling between her legs. Tara was very aroused and allowed herself a moment to calm down.

Suddenly Tara remembered she wasn't alone in the room and reached over to pet dd "Good morning to you as well dd," Tara said sounding groggy.

dd just barked happily and jumped up on to the bed with Tara.

Tara snuggled with dd for a moment and nuzzled her neck.

"Best pillow a girl could ever ask for," Tara said kissing the dog on her snout.

dd in turn licked Tara's face, "Eww dog spit," Tara said smiling and wiping her face

Tara got out of bed and padded to the kitchen and put on a pot of coffee. She opened a tin of dog food for dd and got her some water.

While the coffee was brewing she went into the bathroom, she put her hand into her panties and gathered some of the wetness on her fingers, she couldn't resist having a little taste, she wasn't sure if it was a bad thing to enjoy her body in such a way but it wasn't something that made her feel shame.

After having a wash and drying her nether regions she went back into the kitchen to find faith stirring a cup of coffee.

"Mornin' sis" Faith said with a yawn.

"Morning Faithy, did you seep well," Tara asked.

"Yeah pretty good, you ?"

Tara Just blushed, "I s-slept f-fine."

Faith just grinned then handed Tara a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," Tara said still slightly flushed.

"What shall we have for breakfast ?" Faith asked.

"It's Saturday," Tara said as if that explained everything.

"Yeah," Faith replied confused.

"Saturday is pancake day," Tara said with a grin.

"Oh yeah," Faith said.

"Funny shapes or rounds ?" Tara asked already knowing the answer.

"Do ya even need to ask ?" Faith said.

"Funnies it is, hand me the pancake mix please,"

Faith assisted Tara in making the pancakes and the pair went into the living room to eat in front of the television.

shortly after washing the dishes, Tara's phone began ringing, looking at the name she saw that it was their mom so she picked it up.

"Hey mama," Tara greeted.

"Put her on speaker, " Faith said.

"I'll put you on speaker, Faith is with me." Tara said.

"Hiya Ma'," Faith greeted.

"Hey baby girls, how are you both,"

"We're great ma', what time are you guys gettin' here today," Faith said.

"We are setting off at about ten," their mom replied, "we were thinking of taking angie for a walk in the park."

"That sounds good mama, I have to go shopping first though," Tara replied.

"Ok sweetie, i can help you with the shopping and your mam can spend sometime with Faith."

"Sounds like a plan ma'." Faith interjected.

"Wonderful, be sure to invite these two young ladies you both seem so fond of, your mam and I have to make sure they are good enough for our girls."

"No worries there ma' red is pretty cool, dd really likes her," Faith said.

"That's good to hear. Well, I better go and get ready we'll see you in a short while."

"See you soon mama."

"See ya later ma'."

With that they hung up and Tara went to call Willow and made arrangements for her and Buffy to come to the apartment a little before ten.

"Buffy and Willow are coming round in about half an hour," Tara said.

"Cool," Faith said and the looked at dd, "You get to see your mama today."

dd began to bark happily "I think she is excited," Tara said with a smile.

A short while later Buffy and Willow arrived, Willow was looking very nervous.

"Hi Willow, hi Buffy," Tara said, smiling shyly.

"Hi, Tara," Buffy and Willow said at the same time.

"Oh for god sake would you two just hug already, B come and help me make some coffee."

Buffy and Faith went to make coffee and willow and Tara enjoyed a tender embrace.

Just then, There was a knock at the door, "that'll be our parents they are a bit early."

"Oh god, why am I so nervous, what if they don't like me." Willow asked going into babble mode.

Tara just kissed Willow, " Calm down sweetie," and went to answer the door.

Opening the door Tara saw a blond women in her late thirties, wearing a white summer dress. She had blonde hair and looked much like Tara only older.

"Hi mama," Tara practically squealed and hugged her mam.

"Hi baby girl, mom is just parking the car, she should be up soon." her mam said returning the hug.

"Faith is making some coffee, would you like a cup, or shall i make us some tea." Tara.

"Some tea does sounds lovely."

"Mama, this is Willow, I'll just go and make some tea"

Tara went into the kitchen while her mam sat with a very nervous Willow.

"Nice to meet you , ma'am."

"Nice to meet you too, Please call me Jen, ma'am makes me sound like an old lady," Jen said with a wink.

"Sorry...Jen." Willow said braving a smile.

Jen smiled back, " Wonderful, now are you girls going to come and sit down or just eavesdrop."

"How does she always know," Faith grumbled.

"I have eyes in the back of my head Faithy, now come and give me a hug." Jen said winking at Willow.

This caused everyone to laugh. Faith walked to Jen who was now standing and gave her a hug.

"You must be buffy, nice to meet you dear,"

"Nice to meet you too."

"Here is your tea mama," Tara announced walking into the living room.

"Thank you, sweetie." Jen replied.

"Honey I'm in your home," a voice announced followed by a dog barking a and running into the room.

"Angie," Tara said kneeling beside the animal and petting it.

Angelo looked almost exactly the same as dd just a little bit bigger.

dd in the meantime ran into the living room and began barking too, both the dogs starting howling at each othe, almost as if having a converstation, then everyone began fussing over the two dogs

"Oh don't all say hi at once." the voice said watching the display with affection.

Standing there was a woman that looked much like Faith, also late thirties with short brown hair and purple highlight on the tips of the fringe. She was wearing a pair of black slacks a white button up blouse and a grey waist coat. Around her neck hung a necklace that was exactly the same as Tara's.

"Sorry mom," Tara and faith said at the same time.

Their mom just held her arms open, "good to see you girls." She said hugging her daughters.

"Good to see you as well mom,"

After separating their mom said, "Which one of you is Willow."

"Erm that would be me," Willow said feeling nervous again.

"Hi there nice to meet you," she said holding her hand out to Willow.

"Hi, nice to meet you too Mrs. Maclay," Willow said shaking her hand.

"Call me Cass, Mrs. Maclay was my mothers name...well Jen's mother's name"

"And you must be Buffy, " Cass said holding her hand out to her.

"Nice to meet ya."

" You want a cup of Coffee, mom," Tara asked.

"Don't get up hun, I'll grab some myself," Cass said smiling at her daughter.

"Are you still ok to come shopping with me mama ?" Tara asked when Cass had gone into the kitchen.

"Of course sweetie would you like to go now ?"

"Yeah if that is ok."

"Sure is, lets get going."

"Ok," Tara said grabbing her purse.

"Honey, can you give me the car keys," Jen asked cass.

"Hang on," Cass said putting her coffee and the cereal she had helped herself to on the table next to the sofa.

"Oh just come in and eat our food, why don't you." Faith said with a grin.

After giving Jen the keys and a peck on the cheek for Tara as well she said to Faith "Thanks I will, now scoot over squirt and let mommy sit down."

"Squrit ?" Buffy said looking up from her place on the floor where she was fussing over the two dogs with Willow.

"Forget you ever heard that," Faith said.

"Oh Faithy nonononono, I will never forget that."

Cass just cackled evilly.

Willow heard a familiar track play on the tv, "You like Dragon ball Z ?" She asked.

"Goku is life," Cass simply said.

Willow moved to better see the tv," Goku is love," Willow replied.

"At least you two have something common," Faith said now playing with the dogs.

Cass was enthralled by the image on the tv, a muscular man with Yellow spiky hair and energy flowing around him, and with a sigh said," I wish I was a super saiyan," then munching on a spoonful of cereal.

"Me too," Willow agreed.

"Kids ey B," Faith said with a laugh.

"Be quiet, squirt," Cass and Willow said at the same time.

Everyone laughed at this. "I'm gonna get a drink," Faith grumble.

"Aww she's all moody, she's cute when she's moody," Cass said with affection.

"She is just cute," Buffy whispered.

Cass just looked at Buffy and chuckled.

"What's wrong," Buffy asked slightly confused.

"Nothing honey," Cass said with a smile.

Faith walked back into the room with a tray with 4 cups of coffee on it. After placing the tray she went back into the kitchen and came back with two bowls for dd and Angelo.

"Thanks," Everyone said when Faith returned.

"How is practice going Faith," Cass asked her daughter.

"It's going great thanks mom." Faith said with a big grin.

"How are Bill and Charlie doing."

"Same as ever."

"That is good to hear," Cass said with smile.

"That reminds me, coach B wanted to speak to you," Faith said.

"I'll go see him tomorrow, I might talk to your mam about having them over for dinner one evening," Cass said with a small smile.

"Sounds like a plan," Faith said.

"So Willow, what are you studying at college," Cass asked.

"Computer science, computer programming and a-level math and English. I want a career in video game design," willow replied.

"Wicked cool," Cass replied. Then turned to Buffy "and you Buffy?"

"I'm on the team with Faith," Buffy said.

"What position do you play,"

"I'm a receiver," Buffy said.

"Cool, are you enjoying it so far ? "

"Yeah i am, coach said I'm starting on Sunday."

"That's great, Bill must see something in you, he can be very choosey "

"I'm sure he was just being nice, I'm not that good." Buffy said.

"Listen to me kiddo Bill isn't just being nice when he gives you a shot, he gives you a shot because you deserve it,"

"Thanks."

"Don't waste it, don't try to do too much to show off, just do your job," Cass said looking at Buffy.

Angelo in the meantime had made her way to sit in front of Cass.

"Hey honey, did you miss me," Cass said petting Angelo.

"They are both lovely puppies," Willow said with a smile.

"Yes they are," Cass said with affection.

"Who chose their names, " Willow asked.

"I named Angelo and Tara named dd."

"Yeah, and she doesn't tell anyone what it means," Faith said.

"That's her story to share with whoever she chooses," Cass said sagely and looking at willow.

"I know, I'm just so curious."

"I know honey, but your sister doesn't want it known yet."

"I know mom," Faith replied with a sigh, stroking dd.

Cass smiled at her daughter, understanding why faith is still a little upset. Faith and Tara had always been very close and shared everything, and this was one of the few things Tara would never share.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tara and Jen had made it too the shop after collecting a cart they went in and began browsing the aisle.

"How are your classes going sweetie," Jen.

"Great thanks mama," Tara said with a smile.

"Wonderful, you will be moulding young minds in no time," Jen said making no effort to hide her pride.

Tara blushed , "thanks mama, I hope Willow will be ok with mom and Faith," Tara said sounding worried.

"Don't worry sweetie, I know mom can be a bit intense. But really she is a cupcake."

"I suppose so," Tara said.

"Trust me sweetie, she is under strict instructions from me to be nothing short of delightful," Jen said with a wink.

"I find it hard to believe you were ever shy mama," Tara said adding a few items to the cart.

"Oh I was sweetie, but your mom changed that," Jen said with a smile.

"How is mom," Tara asked.

"Why don't you ask her that, " Jen asked.

"Because I would never get the truth, " Tara said with a sad smile.

"She is stressed, she tries to hide it but work is taking its toll on her," Jen said.

"Poor mom, she always thinks she has to be strong."

"I know, she is too stubborn for her own good," Jen said.

"Maybe this weekend is what she needs to relax a bit," Tara said.

"It will definitely do her good, seeing you girls and dd then going to the game on sunday, she always loves going to the games, it reminds her of when she used to play."

"Will aunt Darla, Juliet and Lilah be at the game," Tara asked.

"Of course, you know the pack will never miss a home game," Jen said with a laugh.

"Good, I always love to see them," Tara said with a smile.

"Why do they call aunty Julie Drusilla," Tara asked.

"Because she went through a vampire phase in college, and that was her name, so they call her that now to tease her."

"Aww poor Julie," Tara said with a giggle.

"She loves it really," Jen said.

Mother and daughter, continued having a much needed chat stopping occasionally to put more items in the cart.

"I think that is everything," Tara announced throwing the last few items in the cart.

"Great, lets go to the checkout," Jen said.

"That is generally how shopping works mama, " Tara said teasing.

"Don't sass your mother," Jen said back with a smile.

Tara just stuck her tongue out at her mam.

After making their way to the checkout, Jen paid for the groceries, as a treat for her daughters. They left the shop and headed to the car, and stocked it up.

"Ok, lets go." Tara after returning from taking the cart back.

They drove back to the apartment and carried the groceries to the apartment.

When Jen and Tara saw the view in the living room they almost burst out laughing.

Angelo and dd were snuggled up together on the floor, Buffy and faith were sat cross legged playing a game of cards and Cass and willow were sat looking at the tv with their arms in the air.

"Cass what on earth are you two doing ?" Jen asked highly amused.

"Goku is building a spirit bomb, he needs our help," Cass said with a sheepish smile.

-I love you so much, you goofy idiot.- Jen thought.

"Why did I ever marry and over-grown child like you ?" Jen asked with affection.

Cass made a noise that sounded like 'i don't know,' and shrugged, " Oh, i had a pretty sweet car."

"That must be it, " Jen said with a beaming smile and walked over and popped a kiss on her wife's cheek.

"Hi Tara," Willow said putting her arms down.

"Hi willow, did you have fun ?"

Willow just nodded with gusto,

"Yeah, little red is cool," Cass said giving willow a pat on the back.

"I'm little red," Willow said with pride.

"I guessed, as much." Tara said teasing.

"Tara you sit down, Faith come and help me with these," Jen said.

"K ma'," Faith aid getting up and taking the bags off Tara.

"Thanks Faithy," Tara said and sat down with Willow and Cass.

"Buffster, Don't sit over there on your lonesome, " Cass said feeling bad for leaving Buffy out a bit.

"Ok, hey why don't you tell us a story from your playing days, I've heard you were pretty good." Buffy said with a smile.

"Oh I was the best," Cass said.

"You're too modest mom,"

"I know, ok so it was my second year in the final, the score was tied at twenty one with about 3 minutes to go in the game. we had the ball at our thirty yard line. and we were getting ready to go out and run the two minute offence. and Bill said to me 'hey Cass, just protect the ball and we can win in overtime' and as I was walking out Charlie stopped me and said 'fuck that, kid you go out there and sling it.' So we lined up and I called the two minute offense. We got about 40 yards down the field and had time for one more play before attempting a field goal. so we lined up and our starting receiver , Darla, was on a slant route. when I snapped the ball I saw her get open down the middle, I threw it she caught it and ran it in for a TD. The defence took over for the last few seconds and we won the game. When I got back to the sideline Bill was absolutely furious."

"Wow," was all Buffy could say.

"Yeah, it was the best feeling in the world besides the birth of my girls."

"I bet, how long did you play for?" Buffy asked.

"Four seasons, then I went to Quantico, for a year, to train for the FBI, after that we came back to Boston, Jen was pregnant by the time I started my training."

"Why so soon ?" Buffy asked.

"We both wanted kids, so we did," Cass said quite simply.

"Fair enough," Buffy said with a smile.

"Do you miss playing, Cass ?"

"Yeah I do, I still play catch with a few of the girls I played with in college and I always play catch with Faith when I can."

Faith and Jen walked back into the living room," I think it's time we all went to the park," Jen said with a smile.

"yeah !" everyone agreed.

"Let's get going, we threw together a picnic hamper," Jen said holding up the basket.

* * *

After a short while everyone was on their way to the park, in no time at all they arrived at the entrance.

Cass let Angelo off her lead and immediately ran off toward the biggest patch of grass making dog noises " Come on Angie , come on dd lets go for a run," she said.

Tara led dd off her leash too, "Go on honey," She said.

"God I love you," Jen said watching her wife have some real fun for the first time in a while.

"She isn't afraid to be herself is she," Willow asked smiling.

"Not even slightly," Jen replied with a beaming smile.

"C'mon B go long," Faith said patting her football.

Buffy took off running looking at Faith over her shoulder, and Faith let the Ball go, Cass looked up just in time to see Buffy perform a one handed diving catch.

"Holy shit, girl you got hands" Cass said in awe.

"Thanks," Buffy said getting up.

Buffy handed Cass the Ball and said with a grin, "You think your arm is still good."

Cass just grinned back and said," go deep."

Again Buffy ran a post, and Cass let the ball go, Buffy caught it in stride, this time opting for the safer two handed catch.

"You still got it mom," Faith said with a smile.

"I know," Cass said with a big grin.

The dogs in the meantime were having a playful wrestle.

"C'mon B don't hog the ball," Faith shouted.

The three began throwing the ball around while the dogs had a ran around.

* * *

Tara, Willow and Jen were sat nearby on a picnic blanket, watching the display with affection.

"It's so nice out today," Willow said leaning back relaxing a bit.

"Yes, it is," Willow said moving closer to Tara.

Jen in the meantime was staring at Cass, tears were forming in her eyes.

"Mama are you ok," Tara asked slightly worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine sweetie, just happy," wiping her tears away.

"She doesn't have fun to often huh ?" Willow asked.

"She does, but her job keeps her really busy and she gets stressed, " Jen said.

"I'm sorry," Willow said with a sad smile.

"It's ok honey, I'm just happy to see my Cass again." Jen said with a laugh.

Jen smiled when she saw Cass rolling on the grass with dd and Angelo. Buffy and Faith were playing catch and playfully tackling each other.

After short while of playing with the dogs Cass made her way back over to the blanket

"Hey, what are we talking about," Cass said sitting down.

"Nothing, just happy to see you happy," Jen said with a smile.

"I'm always happy," Cass said with a grin.

"I know honey," Jen said with a smile.

Cass began making a daisy chain, and when it was complete she placed it on Jen's head, like it was a circlet, "pretty," she commented.

"Aww that is so sweet," Willow whispered to Tara.

"I know," Tara whispered back with a giggle.

"What are you two giggling about," Cass said with a smirk.

"Nothing mom." Tara replied smiling.

Buffy and Faith made their way two the blanket also, with the two dogs in tow.

"I'm hungry," Faith said sitting down first.

Buffy sat down too, and noticed the daisy circlet Jen was still wearing." ooo pretty," she said with a smile.

"Thanks, it was finely crafted by Cass," Jen said with a big smile.

"How old are you again mom," Faith said laughing.

"Young at heart, squirt. Young at heart."

"I think the puppies are ready for a drink," Willow said indicating to the two panting dogs.

"Oh yeah let me get them some water," Jen said opening the basket.

Jen poured some water into two bowls and put them down for dd and Angelo.

Faith took out some sandwiches out of the hamper and handed them round, Everyone tucked in and talked between bites.

"Willow would you like to go for a walk," Tara asked.

"I'd love to," Willow said with a smile.

"And they called it puppy love," Cass sang.

This caused both girls to blush.

"We'll see you in a little while," Tara said.

With that Tara and Willow walked away hand in hand.

"They are sooo cute together," Buffy said with a smile.

Everyone just nodded.

Buffy and Faith went back to playing catch and dd stood up and walked over to introduce herself to a nearby child that was playing in front of his parents.

"Hi dd, is that you ?" The boy said stroking dd.

"Aww dd made a new friend," Buffy said with a smile.

dd laid down next to the boy and allowed herself to be petted.

"Is that..." Cass said trailing off.

"I think it is," Jen said with a big smile.

"Hey junior!" Cass shouted at the boy.

"Auntie Cass , auntie Jen," the boy said running toward them.

"Hey buddy," Cass said meeting him halfway.

Cass picked the boy up and swung him around.

"Liam junior, what have I told about bothering strangers," a blonde woman said with a big smile on her face.

"But mom, it's auntie Cass and auntie Jen," Liam said confused.

"Yeah, mooooom," Cass said poking her tongue out at the blonde woman.

"Hi Darla, " Jen said walking over and giving her a hug.

"Hey Jen, have you still not got an upgrade." Darla said returning the hug.

"Never," Jen said with a grin.

"What are you trying to say, Darla," Cass said putting Liam down.

"Nothing babe," Darla said grabbing Cass and giving her a big hug.

"Good to see you too."

"Hey Liam," Jen said with a smile.

"It's angel," He mumbled.

"I refuse to call a grown man angel," She said laughing.

"Hey Angel," Cass said hugging the brooding man.

"Whoa, who is that blonde girl over there with Faith." Darla said.

"Oh that's Buffy, she plays receiver for the Terriers."

"She has good hands," Darla said observing Buffy making catches.

"Yeah She does, how are yours ?" Cass asked.

Darla ran toward Faith and Buffy, when she got in range she shouted "Hey Faith."

Faith grinned and the ball fly toward Darla which was caught.

"Hey aunt D," Faith shouted as she got closer.

"I think I still got it," Darla said with a laugh.

Everyone headed back to the blanket and sat down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Willow and Tara were walking alongside the pond, enjoying the sounds of children laughing and other various sounds.

"The view is so lovely here," Tara commented when they reached a high point that overlooked the lake.

"Yeah, it really is," Willow said looking at Tara.

Tara blushed again, "stop m-making me b-blush."

"But it's so easy, and you look so cute," Willow said kissing Tara's cheek.

"Thanks."

The pair carried on walking, until they reached a bridge that went

over a small stream.

"It's so nice out, the sun is shining, you look beautiful, everyone is having fun and those two boys just checked you" Willow said gushing.

"Those two boys just c-checked me out ? I'm c-cured, I w-want the b-boys now." Tara said giggling and faked running away.

"Come back here," Willow said grabbing Tara and kissing her.

"Wow, " Tara said her mind immediately going back to her dream, which caused her too blush again.

"Yeah," Willow agreed.

Again they continued on and found a secluded area in the shade and laid down together.

"I love it here, I really do" Tara said.

"Me too," Willow said snuggling closer to Tara.

"I'd love to come here stargazing." Tara said.

"I love that, I know all the constellations" Willow said with pride.

"I just m-made up my own, mom t-tried to t-teach me t-them," Tara said with a giggle.

"Will you share them with me," Willow asked.

"I'll share everything with you, if you will let me." Tara said in a moment of courage.

"You said that without stuttering," observed in awe.

Tara sat up and took Willow's hand and held it over her heart and said without skipping a beat, "My heart doesn't stutter."

"Kiss me, right now." Willow said practically pouncing on Tara.

Willow was all over Tara kissing her in a frenzy of wild untamed passion.

"Oh god, Willow," Tara groaned when willow began sucking her neck.

Tara's body as reacting to Willow's ministrations. her nipples were hard and her hips were thrusting toward Willow's.

"We should...we should stop," Willow said almost reluctently.

Willow pulled away slightly, and tried to calm herself down.

"Yeah, I don't r-really w-want our f-first time to be in p-public," Tara said with a grin.

"Me neither, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me," Willow said now sat cross legged.

-Me, almost- Tara thought with a devilish grin.

"What are you smiling at," Willow asked also smiling.

"Nothing, j-just h-happy." Tara said.

"Good, should we head back ?" Willow Asked.

"Yeah, we don't want to worry anyone."

Tara and Willow got up and began walking at a leisurely pace back to the rest of the group.

Jen was sat with Cass, who was napping, Darla and Angel watching Buffy, Faith Liam and the two dogs play.

Darla looked toward Jen and noticed the daisy circlet that was sat on her head, "Jen, is that a Cass Maclay original ?" She asked with a grin.

"It is indeed," Jen said with a big smile.

"Well you're very lucky, I hear she only makes them for a very select clientele,

"I am lucky, " Jen said stroking Cass' hair, who was napping with her head in Jen's lap.

"mmm, Jen" Cass mumbled and snorted,

"Shhh honey, enjoy your nap," Jen said not even trying to hide the affection in her voice.

Cass just smiled and nuzzled Jens tummy a little bit.

"If you too get any sweeter you will give us all diabetes," Darla said laughing.

Jen laughed, "Sorry," she said.

"You're not though are you?" Darla said smiling.

"Nope, not even slightly," Jen replied.

"How are you finding Boston, Angel," Jen asked.

"I love it here," Angel said allowing a rare smile.

"That's good, I hope you get angel investigations up and running here in Boston," Jen said.

"I'm sure I can manage," Angel said.

"I'm sure you can."

"YEAH GO LIAM !" Darla shouted as she watched her son catch a pass from Faith and run past Buffy.

"Wha..what, what happened," Cass said sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, sorry babe," Darla said.

Jen and Angel laughed at this and began clapping.

Buffy, Faith , Liam and the dogs made their way back to the blanket.

everyone sat down, all of them were very tired, except Liam who was bouncing on the spot.

"How did i do ?" Liam asked.

Everyone praised the boy for his good performance. and he smiled, then noticed a familiar person out of the corner of his eye.

"It's Tara," he said and set off running.

Tara and Willow were slowly making their way back. When they got within eye shot, a child shaped rocket came running toward Tara with his arms wide.

"Tara !" he shouted.

"Hey little b-buddy," Tara said catching the boy mid jump.

Tara held him tight and peppered his face with lots of little pecks.

"Stop it, " he said giggling.

"Never," Tara said beginning another assault of kisses.

Willow watched the encounter making no effort to hide her smile, suddenly she got a vision of a little red headed girl in her arms.

"Erm , hi miss nice to meet you, my name is Liam," he said holding out a small hand.

Willow took the hand and shook it, "hi there, my name is Willow."

The three made it to the rest and also sat down, "hi, everyone," Tara said as she sat down.

"Hey Tara," Darla said giving her a hug.

"Hey, Darla. W-Willow t-this is my aunt D-Darla," indicating the blond woman.

"Nice to meet you, " Willow said holding her hand out.

"So, you're Willow, heard a lot about you. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Willow said.

"So you two are dating ?" Darla.

"Yeah, " Tara said with a smile.

"Breaking my heart Tara, we should've been together," Darla said dramatically.

"Hey, it's ok Darla, little red is alright," Cass said laughing.

"Sorry Willow, I was just teasing, this is my husband Liam and i think you have met junior here" Darla said indicating Angel and Liam junior.

"Nice to meet you, call me angel."

"Nice to meet you too, angel."

When the sky began to dim and the park began to clear everyone packed up and in groups left the park. Cass and Darla, Willow and Tara, Buffy and Faith and lastly Jen ,angel and Liam junior.

Jen held the boy's hand while they walked. "Look at me, out on a date with my handsome young boy friend" She said with a beaming smile.

"Thanks," Angel said with a smile.

"I meant junior," Jen said still smiling.

"You really think I'm handsome, aunt Jen"

Jen picked the boy up and said, "the handsomest," and began to pepper his face with kisses.

When everyone reached the park entrance they all said their goodbyes to Darla and Angel. Cass made plans to meet Darla and go to see coach Bill.

"What's the plan then, wanna get pizza." Faith asked.

Everyone agreed and headed back to the apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

• Title - Forever isn't long enough

• Author name – Shane L

• Email Address - .uk

• Rating - NC-17 small amount of smut be warned :)

• Disclaimer - Disclaimer - AU, minor spoilers (dialogue etc.) smut (eventually if i can stop blushing long enough to write it) lots of W/T goodness :wtkiss

• Feedback- always. it will help me become a better writer.

• Summary- Tara meets willow in a park one day , join them as they fall in love and fight college deadlines not demons. Pairing W/T (possible B/F i havnt decided yet) *no hellmouth* (my first attempt at a fic so all feedback / criticism is greatly appreciated.)

• Notes- a big thanks to laragh, mysticrain, vampryegurl73, BlindWTFan and all that read my story :) also i would appreciate the help of a beta so i can improve. pm or leave a review.

 _ **Chapter 7**_

When they arrived at the apartment Tara let them in and immediately went to make drinks for everyone.

"C'mon buddy, y-you can be m-my drink making assistant," Tara said to the boy.

"Yeah !" he said with glee.

"What do you want b-buddy ?" Tara asked looking at options for the boy.

"What do you have ?

"Well let's see," she picked Liam up and showed him the options.

"Sunny D !" He shouted.

"Ok sweetie, but that belongs to m-mean old Faith, but if you go ask her she m-might just l-let you have some." Tara giving the boy an affectionate nuzzle.

"Ok," he said and went to see Faith.

"You'll be a great mama when the time is right," Cass said watching the display with a smile on her face.

"I had a couple of pretty good teachers," Tara said blushing a little bit.

"Yeah you did kiddo," Cass said.

"She said yes," Liam announced.

"Ok buddy," Tara said picking up Liam and sitting him on the counter.

"What do you both want to eat," Cass asked.

"Surprise me," Tara said.

"I want chicken nuggets," Liam said bouncing in place.

"Ok, butt."

"Thank you, poopy" Liam said with a giggle.

Tara busied herself putting food and water out for Angelo and dd.

Cass walked out and told Faith who phoned up the pizza place that Buffy recommended and ordered pizza for everyone to share and chilli cheese fries and some dipping sauce.

"The drinks are ready," Tara said walking into the living room with Liam.

Everyone took turns going into the kitchen and collecting their drinks, and sat back down.

"Food should be about thirty minutes," Faith said.

"They are usually quite fast," Buffy said.

"Wicked," Cass said feeling hungry and sitting down.

"So, Cass how did you and Jen meet," Buffy asked curious.

Darla just laughed out loud, "Oh that is a good story."

"Gather round for story time kids," Cass said picking up Liam when he wandered over. "This is a story as old as time itself," Cass continued.

"In a time when you were actually cool," Darla added dramatically.

"Hey," Cass exclaimed.

"You're right hun, you we're never cool," Darla said with a laugh.

"Auntie Cass is super cool," Liam said giggling.

"Thanks kiddo, ok story time," Giving the boy a peck on the cheek.

* * *

 _Cass was hanging out in the park with her teammates playing football and having fun, "C'mon Cass go long," Darla said._

 _"Ok," Cass shouted and set off running, after catching the ball her attention was taken by a blonde girl sat under a big oak tree._

 _The girl looked up when she heard the commotion and locked eyes with Cass. Then winced when she saw her run into a lamppost and get knocked on her butt._

 _She immediately got up and ran over t the prone girl, "are y-you ok," she said kneeling down and checking her over._

 _"Did anyone get the number of that truck," Cass said slightly woozy._

 _"I didn't I'm s-sorry," the girl said with a giggle._

 _Darla ran over to Cass laughing all the way, "hey Jen, is that you," Darla said recognising the girl._

 _"You know this angel ?," Cass said still a little out of it._

 _Jen just blushed, "I think she will be ok."_

 _"She'll be fine ,she is a tough girl."_

 _"Jen, that's a pretty name," Cass said looking at Jen with a big grin._

 _"Aww does Cassie have a crush, c'mon champ upsie daisy," Darla said picking her up._

 _"Thanks, I l-like your n-name too, is it s-short for Cassandra," Jen asked._

 _"Yeah, but I don't use it much," Cass said with a smile._

 _"Come hang out with us Jen," Darla said._

 _"Are you s-sure ?"_

 _"Yeah, come on," Darla said._

 _"So where did you two meet ?" Cass asked curious._

 _"We are in the same history class," Darla said._

 _They sat down with rest of the group, "This is Jen, Jen this is Lilah and Julie."_

 _"Hi," Jen said blushing._

 _"Nice to meet you," Lilah said extending her hand._

 _Jen was still blushing profusely at all the attention, "N-Nice to m-meet you."_

 _"The fates have big plans for you my dear girl, I read it in the stars" Julie said her British accent evident immediately._

 _"Aw Julie I thought you were over that Drusilla phase, don't scare her off," Lilah said with a laugh._

 _"Sorry, nice to meet you, I'm Julie," She said her accent still the same but speaking normally._

 _"Nice to meet you too," Jen said._

 _After a few minutes of silence._

 _"Is everything ok Jen," Cass said_

 _"Yeah, s-sorry I g-get a bit n-nervous around p-people."_

 _"What about your friends ?" Cass asked._

 _"I don't r-really h-have any f-friends," Jen said with a small sniffle.._

 _four hearts broke at hearing those words and then Cass had an idea._

 _"Well, you do now."_

 _"Really ?" Jen said looking up with a hint of a smile._

 _Everyone nodded smiling, "See you're one of us now," Cass said._

 _"One of us, one of us, one of us, one of us" Darla began chanting everyone else joining in._

 _Jen was smiling beautifully at this point. "Thanks," she said giggling._

 _After spending a few hours in the park playing catch and chatting they were heading out._

 _Jen was walking ahead with Lilah and Julie, while Darla Cass were walking a little behind._

 _"The epic quest begins."_

 _"What do you mean," Darla said with a smile._

 _"I'm gonna get the girl," Cass said and jogged ahead._

 _"I know you will."_

* * *

"And kids that is how I met you mother," Cass said.

"That is a cute story, did you get the girl in the end," Buffy said with a dreamy look on her face.

Everyone just looked at Buffy with an are you serous look.

"What ?" Buffy said then realised what she said. "Oh right sorry, Buffy brain don't work so good sometimes."

Everyone just started laughing then they hear a knock at the door.

"Food is here" Faith said getting up.

"Sit down squirt, I'll pay for this."

"Are you sure ?"

"Yeah, what kind of mother would I be if I didn't treat my girls once in a while," Cass said with a grin and went to get the food.

After paying she returned with her arms full of pizza boxes and brown paper bags. She put everything down on the space Faith had cleared.

"This all smells so good," Cass said almost drooling.

Everyone got theirs and began to eat, a little while later when everyone had finished and allowed their food to settle they were all getting ready to leave.

"See you all soon," Darla said picking up a very tuckered out Liam.

"bye, thanks for a nice evening," Angel said walking out with his wife and son.

"Bring it in girls," Cass said holding her arms open.

Faith and Tara walked up and hugged Cass, After a moment she left a big sloppy kiss on both of their cheeks.

"Eww moooom," Faith and Tara said at the same time wiping their cheeks.

"What, a bit of spit is good for what ails ya," Cass said with a grin.

"Well we better get going," Jen said walking up an giving the girls a hug and kiss each.

"Hey mom," Tara said.

"Yeah honey," Cass said.

Tara walked up and gave Cass a warm hug and whispered in her ear, "I love you mom, you don't have to be so strong all the time." and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you honey, I love you to."

After letting go with Cass spoke again with a small sniffle, "We better go I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Bye," everyone said as Cass and Jen left with Angelo in tow.

"Did you have fun with your mama," Tara said to DD, the fluffy animal responded with a happy bark.

"I think she did," Faith said looking at her playbook with Buffy.

"Yeah, today was a good day," Willow said snuggling up with Tara.

* * *

After arriving home Cass let Angelo into the back yard for a pee and got back in the car and parked it in the garage.

"Happy ?" Jen asked her wife.

"Yeah, I really am," Cass said kissing her Wife and lingering a bit.

"Mmm Cass, I've missed you." Jen said with a small moan.

"I'm right here," She said putting her hand on Jen's heart.

"I know love," Jen said.

"Wanna jump in the backseat ?" Cass said with a wink.

"Cass, for god sake we are too old for car sex," Jen said laughing.

"That wasn't what I asked, so answer my question baby," moving her hand toward Jen's centre.

"Definitely," Jen said feeling younger already.

They jumped out the car giggling like teenagers and climbed into the back seat and started making out.

Jen laid down and sat on one of Angelo's squeaky toys, the noise caused them to burst out laughing.

"Let's just go and snuggle on the sofa," Cass suggested.

"Perfect," Jen said.

They both went into the house and Cass went to put food and a drink out for Angelo, while Jen put on a movie and got their favourite snuggle blanket ready. After getting changed into their comfies they snuggled up on the couch and for the first time in what seemed like forever they reconnected on an emotional level.

"C'mon love time for bed," Jen said gently stroking her sleeping wife.

The pair went to bed happy and content.

* * *

"Should we wake them up ?" Buffy asked.

"Seems a shame to do that," Faith said.

"It does, they look so cute all snuggly and cozy" Buffy said.

"We'll leave them, I think tare will be super embarrassed,"

"Yeah fair enough, well I should get going," Buffy said.

"Nah, it's too late to be going out, you can stay here if you want," Faith offered.

Faith re started the movie that they were watching and knocked the lamp on.

"Are you sure," Buffy asked.

"Yeah, c'mon we can watch them americas game episodes I was telling you about," Faith said.

"Ok cool, sounds good."

"I'll see if I have something that will fit you, c'mon DD you can keep us company," Faith said walking toward her bedroom with her laptop.

Buffy followed and knocked the main light off, "why did you turn the lamp on," Buffy asked.

"Tare doesn't like waking up in the dark, I promised her when we were kids that I would never let it happen again," Faith said.

Buffy smiled, clearly Faith had another side to her, a more loving and nurturing side that not many people got to see.

"You're a good sister," Buffy said smiling.

"I like to think I am, but tare is better," Faith said deciding to be honest as opposed to cocky.

Faith handed buff some spare sleepwear and began changing into her own.

Buffy's eyes bugged when she saw Faiths bum -lovely Faithy bum,- she thought with an interior giggle.

Buffy got changed as well and stood still, not sure what to do.

"C'mon B hop in I don't bite, unless I'm asked to that is" Faith said with a wink and opening her laptop then waking it up laptop.

Buffy laughed, and jumped into the bed with Faith, when they both got comfortable they began to watch the New England Patriots America's game episodes.

They fell asleep roughly and hour later and moved closer together and snuggled up.

Tara woke up the gentle light from the lamp making her feel safe, making a mental not to thank faith in the morning.

"Willow, honey wake up."

"Stop the tadpoles," Willow said waking up with a start.

"We fell asleep. erm t-tadpoles h-honey?" Tara said amused.

"I have frog fear," Willow mumbled.

"Oh, c'mon lets go to b-bed."

"Wonder if Buffy went home or not," Willow though out loud.

"I think she s-stayed," Tara said.

"You could be right."

"She is in w-with F-Faith," Tara said closing Faith's door.

"Ok good," Willow said relieved.

"C'mon w-wanna s-snuggle you s-senseless," Tara said with a smirk.

"Lead the way," Willow said.

The pair went into the bedroom got changed into sleep wear and went to sleep warm and happy.


	8. Chapter 8

• Title - Forever isn't long enough

• Author name – Shane L

• Email Address - .uk

• Rating - NC-17 small amount of smut be warned :)

• Disclaimer - Disclaimer - AU, minor spoilers (dialogue etc.) smut (eventually if i can stop blushing long enough to write it) lots of W/T goodness :wtkiss

• Feedback- always. it will help me become a better writer.

• Summary- Tara meets willow in a park one day , join them as they fall in love and fight college deadlines not demons. Pairing W/T (possible B/F i havnt decided yet) *no hellmouth* (my first attempt at a fic so all feedback / criticism is greatly appreciated.)

• Notes- a big thanks to laragh, mysticrain, vampryegurl73, BlindWTFan and all that read my story :)

 **CHAPTER 8**

Tara awoke first and after untangling herself from Willow, she got up and walked out of the room.

"Faithy, are you up." Tara Said opening the door a tiny bit.

"Got an emergency here sis," Faith whispered back.

"Why, what's wrong," she asked looking in.

Tara laughed at the scene before her, Faith was lying on her back with Buffy on top of her, Buffy had Faith wrapped up.

"Help me, please." Faith said sounding almost afraid.

"One second," Tara said giggling.

"Tara !" Faith shouted in hushed tones.

Buffy began to mumble and grind against Faith a little.

"Aw damn B, didn't know you were a snuggler."

* * *

"Willow, w-wake up," Tara said shaking her a little bit.

"What is it ?" Willow said groggy with sleep.

"C'mon you have to see this," the joy clear in her voice.

"Ok," Willow said getting up and following Tara.

Willow laughed when she saw the scene, "She always was a snuggler, we had a lot of sleepovers growing up."

"C'mon Faithy say cheese," Tara said holding up her phone to take a picture.

Faith smiled and flipped Tara the bird.

"This is definitely one for the album."

"Definitely," Willow agreed.

"Ok, seriously how do I move her, I swear to god she is humping me."

"I don't remember that," Willow said laughing.

"Good luck Faithy, Come on DD." Tara said and went to the kitchen.

"May I use the loo," Willow asked.

"Of c-course you c-can," Tara said.

Tara showed willow to the toilet an went to the kitchen and began to make breakfast for everyone.

"What's cookin' good lookin'" Willow said embracing Tara from behind.

"Pancakes, sausage, bacon and scrambled eggs." Tara said.

"mmm you and Faith do breakfast right, in the dorms we aren't able to cook to much, just very basic stuff."

"I c-can understand that, b-but you and Buffy will be eligible to m-move into an apartment now."

"How do you know that," Willow said confused.

"Well these are for the athletes, and b-because all the s-school's athletes are currently housed you will be able to live with B-Buffy. Each apartment c-comfortably houses 2 people."

Awesome, can I help you."

"Would you mind making the coffee, everything is out next to the coffee maker."

"Will do."

"Morning," Buffy grumbled walking into the kitchen.

"m-morning, did you s-sleep ok," Tara said.

"Great thanks, I woke up and I was practically pinning Faith to the bed, thankfully she didn't wake up first."

Willow and Tara burst out laughing, "show her," Willow said.

"Ok," Tara said showing Buffy the picture she took.

"Oh no, she was awake ?" Buffy asked.

"Yep she was indeed," Willow said.

"Could you g-go and get your s-snuggle buddy p-please," Tara said teasing.

Tara finished mixing the pancake batter and put it next to the oven.

Buffy blushed a bit and walked out, "she is coming now," she announced walking back into the kitchen.

"Coffee is made," Willow said handing Buffy a cup.

"How do you and faith take it ?" Willow asked.

"Milk and two sugars for both of us,"

"Thanks, can I help ?" Buffy asked Tara.

"It's ok, me and Faith have g-got this c-covered."

"Morning," Faith said.

"Scramble some eggs for me please faith," Tara asked.

"You got it sis," Faith going about preparing the eggs.

"Here is your coffee faith," Willow said.

"Thanks red."

"Go and hang out in the living room for a bit while we make breakfast," Tara said putting the sausage and bacon in the oven.

Tara and Faith walked out a bit later with their breakfast, after giving Buffy and Willow theirs, they went back into the kitchen and got DD her breakfast and a drink.

"This looks great," Buffy said tucking in with gusto.

The group enjoyed their breakfast and the company. Tara and Willow enjoyed teasing Buffy and Faith over their snuggling.

* * *

"Hi there you must be our new neighbours, nice to meet you, I'm Cass Maclay."

"Pleasure, I'm Joyce summers, This is my partner Rupert Giles and our daughter Dawn."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Maclay," Giles said holding out his hand.

"Please call me Cass, " She replied taking the offered hand.

"Hello," Dawn said sounding nervous.

"Hey kiddo, don't be nervous I Won't bite." Cass said with a smile.

"Is that your dog," Dawn asked.

"It most certainly is, go say hi, her name is Angelo," Cass said.

Dawn walked over to Angelo who was lying down enjoying the sun.

"Hey there," She said stroking the dog.

"These are our friends, Shelia and Frank Rosenberg," Joyce said indicating the other couple.

"Nice to meet you, Cass Maclay."

"Nice to meet you too," Shelia and Frank said with a smile.

"Do you have any children Cass," Joyce asked.

"I have two girls," Cass said finding a picture of herself, Faith and Tara on her phone.

"How old are they ?" Joyce said smiling at the 3 goofy grins in the picture.

"Eighteen," Cass said with a smile, "That's Tara and that's Faith" Cass said pointing to each of them in turn.

"Same age as my eldest, Buffy. Dawnie is fifteen" Joyce said sharing a picture of Buffy.

"I know her," Cass almost shouted showing Joyce a sneaky picture of all the girls together that she took the day before.

"That is Willow as well, she is Shelia and frank's daughter."

"I was going to have it framed and give them each a copy, they are becoming fast friends."

"Be sure to get us a copy too," Shelia said examining the picture.

"Will do, I better get going the wife will be worried, see you soon. we will have you over for dinner in the week." Cass said while walking away.

Everyone said goodbye and dawn gave Angelo a kiss and went back to her parents.

"C'mon Angie, " Cass said then set off toward her house just over the road and a few houses up.

* * *

A very sweaty Cass entered the house to find her wife making breakfast.

"Hey sexy, what smells so good."

"Just pancakes," Jen said feeling hotter.

"I wasn't talking about breakfast."

"Oh Cass."

"You were amazing last night," Cass said nibbling Jens neck.

"So were you."

"Told you those handcuffs would come in handy," Cass said.

"I can't remember the last time we played like that," Jen replied blushing.

"I think we were in our twenties."

"Yeah I think so."

"No panties, naughty girl," Cass said slipping a hand under Jens robe.

"Cass, I'm making breakfast." Jen said flipping a pancake with a shaky hand.

"I'll be good, I gotta have a shower," Cass said popping a kiss on Jens cheek and moving away.

"To be continued...later." Jen said.

"Be about twenty minutes," Cass said and went to shower.

"Ok, love."

Twenty minutes later Cass went outside and saw her elderly neighbour tending to her garden, "good morning Mrs. P."

"Good morning Cassandra, how was your day with the girls yesterday."

"It was great thanks, Tara and Faith made some new friends."

"Oh that's wonderful my dear, I look forward to seeing them again."

"I'm sure they feel the same, I'll be sure to send them your best, could I maybe pinch a rose." Cass with a smile.

"Wooing the wife are we dear."

"Of course I am," Cass said taking the rose with a Smile.

"Have a nice breakfast dear."

"Thanks Mrs. P."

Cass re-entered the house and put rose in a small vase, and it on the table.

Jen walked in with two plates of pancakes smiled when she saw the rose. " I love your romantic touches."

"I thought you loved all my touches," Cass said with a wink.

"I do," Jen said with a blush.

"You look lovely this morning," Cass said with a grin.

"I'm still in bed mode Cass , I look terrible," Jen said with a laugh.

"You look good enough to eat," Cass said with a grin.

"Why don't we have breakfast first."

The pair enjoyed their pancakes while chatting, Cass told Jen about who she met this morning. they both laughed at the coincidence.

"Come here," Cass said patting her thigh.

Jen sat in Cass' lap and gave her a kiss.

"Wanna up go up stairs."

"I wish I had the energy to keep up with you lover," Jen said giving Cass an intimate kiss.

"Excuse me," Cass said, "remember our first time together."

"Well, that's a good point," Jen said with a fond smile.

"All weekend we were locked in that bedroom, our friends thought we were dead."

"You left occasionally to recharge and came back for more."

"I wanted to see if you had limits."

"That was a good weekend though, we really connected."

"It was," Cass said leading Jen toward the stairs.

"I love you." Jen said.

"Love you too."

* * *

"She seemed nice," Joyce commented.

"She did indeed," Giles commented.

"I can't wait to watch Buffy play her first game today," Joyce said with a smile.

"Just rugby with body armour," Giles mumbled.

"Rupert, don't be such an old fuddy duddy," Joyce said with affection.

"Sorry dear, what time does it start."

"Three o'clock, so we should get there for two."

"Excellent, shall I make us some tea ?" Giles offered.

"That sounds wonderful," Joyce said walking inside.

* * *

After eating breakfast the girls took DD out for a walk in the morning.

By lunch time Buffy and Faith were making their way to the football field for their pre game meeting.

"Nervous B ? " Faith asked.

"Yeah, a bit."

"You'll be fine," Faith said patting her on the back.

"Nice of you to join us," Bill said when they walked into the conference room.

"Sorry coach," They said taking a seat.

Bill began talking his team through the game plan and the roster roughly 20 minutes into the meeting, some of the girls began whispering amongst themselves.

Bill saw a familiar face at the door," for the players that seem to have forgotten. what do you do when I am speaking ?"

"Listen coach," Cass said without hesitation.

"Cass, Charlie can I see you in my office," Bill said.

"You'll have to get me drunk first bill," Cass said with a smile.

Cass Followed bill to his office.

"What is this about bill, not in trouble again am I."

"No not this time kid," Charlie said with a laugh.

"Charlie is leaving us at the end of the season, I want you to take over his job. " Bill said handing Cass an envelope.

"I don't know what to say," Cass said after skimming the contents of the envelope.

"That is your contract. obviously it will be revised if you accept this job," Bill said.

"When do you want me to start," Cass said unable to hide the smile.

"As soon as possible, you'll be an assistant coach and the take over from Charlie as offensive co-ordinator next year," Bill said.

"What are my chances of getting this job," Cass said.

"Well you will need to have a background check. Which you will have had when you joined the FBI, and considering I can hire who I damn well please, I'd say one hundred percent."

"I have to talk to Jen and my girls first, I wont make this decision on my own.

"That's fine kid," Charlie said.

"Charlie, why are you leaving ?"

"It's my heart kid, I have been cleared to continue this year. But I need to have regular check-ups."

"Sorry Charlie," Cass said hugging the man.

"Ain't your fault kid."

"Well I didn't make life easy for ya did I," Cass said flatly.

"They were some of the best years of my life."

I better head back. good luck today," Cass said with a slightly trembling lip, then quickly leaving the room.

* * *

"Damn it Cass, what the fuck was that about," Cass said out loud wiping the tears away.

"Hey, mom you ok ?" Faith said seeing her mom rushing.

"I'm fine honey, good luck today, give them hell," Cass said.

"You know i will," Faith said with a cocky grin.

"That's my girl, I'll see you later," Cass said giving Faith peck on the cheek.

Faith went back into the conference room, where Bill had already started the meeting back up, and sat back down.

After Faith had left, Cass took a minute to compose herself and headed back to Tara's apartment.

* * *

A little later the team arrived at the stadium which was roughly half an hour from the college, they made their way to the stadium to get changed and go out for their pre game warm-up.

Faith was warming up with her receivers," stay sharp today B, the other teams secondary is really good."

"I know," Buffy said. catching a short pass.

Soon after the stadium began to fill up with fans of both teams.

* * *

Willow was walking with Tara who was wearing a terriers bobble hat and a blue hooded jumper with stars on it, her cheeks and nose were a little red because of the chill in the air. Which willow thought was really cute.

"You look so cute," Willow whispered.

"Thanks," Tara said with smile.

"The girls are already at our seats," Cass said putting her phone away.

"I hope the dogs are okay," Jen said.

"They'll be fine honey," Cass said taking Jen's hand.

"Are you sure I'm allowed to come in," Willow said nervously shuffling when they stopped at the back of the queue.

"Don't worry little red, we have a family ticket." Cass said patting her on the back.

"Ok," Willow said sounding apprehensive.

They arrived at the seats, which were on the same side as the home team coaching staff close to the front, to find Darla, Liam, Julie and Lilah. They had all decided to spread their seats over two rows to allow for a tighter grouping.

Cass, Jen, Liam and Darla were sat on the higher row and Tara Willow Lilah and Julie were sat on the row in front.

"You took your time," Lilah said with a laugh.

"Hi auntie Cass," Liam said climbing the seats to sit with Cass.

"Hi buddy," Cass said giving him a big hug and a sloppy kiss.

"Tara who is your friend," Julie asked.

"This is W-Willow and she is m-my g-girlfriend," Tara said nervously.

Lilah and Julie practically squealed and offered their congratulations.

"You don't ever hurt her," Lilah said with a look in her eye that told Willow she was serious.

Willow looked her straight in the eye and put on her famous resolve face and gave a sharp nod.

"Don't worry Lilah, little red is pretty cool." Cass said winking at Willow.

"Good enough for me, nice to meet you little red."

"Nice to meet you too," Willow said feeling more at ease.

The loud speaker chirped, "Ladies and gentlemen would you please give a warm Boston welcome to your very own Boston U Terriers."

The stadium erupted in cheers whoops and whistles.

"Here they come, can't wait to see that kid Buffy in action," Darla said.

* * *

"Getting shivers B ?" Faith said as they heard the announcement.

Buffy was clearly excited, bouncing up and down on the spot, "Yeah."

"Me too, come on we're going," Faith said jogging out on to the field.

The coin toss determined that the Terriers were to receive the first half kick-off.

"Summers you're returning this one," Bill said when the return team started to get ready to go out.

"Ok, coach."

Buffy ran out with the team and lined up deep, ready to receive, the ball was kicked and Buffy got under it. She caught it a couple of yards deep in her own end zone.

She looked ahead and saw how the blocks were developing and made her move toward the sideline, she juked a couple of defenders and found herself in open space she ran down the side line and into the end zone for a touch down.

With a huge grin on her face she spiked the ball into the ground and jumped and punched the air. Her teammates were cheering

too. Faith even jogged to the end zone to give Buffy a big hug.

Unbeknownst to Buffy, she had a fan in the audience.

* * *

Dawn was cheering and whooping while holding up a sign that said 'Buffy 'the slayer' Summers is my big sister'

"Way to go Buffy," Joyce cheered.

"Yes that was rather impressive," Giles said clapping.

"Woooooooo Buffy," Dawn shouted.

* * *

Willow, Tara and everyone else were cheering also.

"Holy shit, what a play," Darla shouted.

"Mom cussed," Liam said with a giggle.

"Yeah mooooooom, don't cuss," Cass said in a teasing tone.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to swear, that doesn't mean it's ok for you little man." Darla said.

"I know mommy," Liam said snuggling up against Cass.

The group were enjoying the game and the company. Liam was playing musical chairs spending a little time with each family member, eventually he was fast asleep with his mom.

"Aww he's all tuckered out," Darla said stroking her son's hair.

"I swear that kid of yours can sleep anywhere, just like his mommy," Cass said with a grin.

"You are super into this," Willow said when Tara sat down after cheering for an interception.

"Well yeah, I w-was raised with this," Tara said indicating the rest of the group.

"Damn right she was, she has Terriers blood flowing through her veins," Julie said putting her arm around Tara and giving her a big kiss.

* * *

Towards the end of the game the score was tied at twenty eight. Faith and her team mates were getting ready to go out on the field.

"Hey B, you have a fan," Faith said indicating Dawn on the big screen holding up her sign.

"Where ?" Buffy said, looking around until she saw dawn.

"Is she actually your sister," Faith asked amused.

Buffy's eyes were shining with un-shed tears, with a beaming smile she said, "Yeah she is."

"Well I think she would like to see you win, c'mon slayer."

Bill heard this entire exchange and made a plan and caught the attention of a nearby security guard.

The Terriers were forty yards from victory and had enough time for one more play before having to kick a field goal,

Faith lined up in a shotgun formation, with two running backs either side of her two receivers out wide and Buffy in the right hand slot.

Faith noticed the two safeties looked a bit jumpy and trusting her gut she audibled and changed Buffy's route to a deep post. When the ball was snapped the two safeties blitzed Faith.

Buffy beat the cornerback covering her at the line and got ten yards of separation, She put her hand up and Faith lobbed the ball downfield, taking a hit moments after, Buffy stuck her arm out and caught the ball one handed right in stride and ran it in for a touch down.

After much cheering and celebration the team carried Buffy back into the locker room chanting 'Slayer' over and over, having seen dawn's sign as well.

Faith followed, also chanting and carrying the game ball.

A little later after the team had gotten changed Bill gathered everyone around to address them.

"Ladies, I want to know how we feel about summers' performance in her first game as a starter ?"

"Awwwww yeeeeeeeah," the whole team chanted.

"Coach, I did that thing for you," A voice said through the door.

"Ok, ladies great game today get yourselves to the bus, summers stay behind for a moment would you." Bill said.

"Ok coach," Buffy said.

When the room had cleared Bill addressed someone outside, "you can come in now."

"Hey guys !" Buffy squealed running to her family.

"Hey big sis, you played so well," Dawn said hugging her sister.

"Thanks, pumpkin."

"Buffy, I'm so proud of you," Joyce said and gave Buffy a kiss.

"Yes Buffy, I must admit that was a rather good performance," Giles said.

"Before I go, this is for you Summers," Bill said handing Buffy the ball Faith had picked up.

"Thanks coach, I'll see you at the bus."

"Ok," Buffy said.

Buffy turned back to her family, with a small sniffle and a beaming smile she said, "I can't believe you guys made it."

"Of course we did, honey. We also have a surprise for you," Joyce said with a smile.

"What is it, tell me tell me tell me," Buffy said sounding eager.

"Well my dear, plans moved forward quicker than we expected," Giles said beating around thee brush and cleaning his glasses.

"We're Bostonians now," Dawn shouted.

"Wait what," Buffy said not catching on.

"Well we have officially moved to Boston," Joyce said with a big grin.

"Surprise," Dawn said waving her arms.

"That's awesome, I didn't think you would be here until next month."

"Well as Rupert said plans moved quicker that expected," Joyce said.

"What about Mr. and Mrs Rosenberg?"

"They stayed behind to let the movers in," Joyce said with a smile.

"Wills will be so excited, can I tell her ?" Buffy said.

"I don't see why not," Joyce said.

"We also met Mrs. Maclay, your new friends' mom, she seemed nice," Giles said.

"Really ? where ?" Buffy asked.

"At home, she lives just up the road from us," Giles answered.

"That's awesome," Buffy said with a smile.

"Quite a coincidence I'd say. It's almost as if this is being written," Giles said with a chuckle and cleaning his glasses.

"We should let you get back," Joyce said.

They walked together until they got outside the venue after hugging her family Buffy handed Dawn the ball and headed to the bus.

"Bye guys, drive safe," Buffy said and hopped on the bus and sat next to Faith.

Joyce, giles and Dawn went back to their car and headed home.

* * *

"Hey Buffy, you played great today," one of the team members said.

"Thanks, Maria."

The bus journey was fairly un-eventful most of the girls had passed by to offer Buffy their praise, Before long they had got off the bus and were heading toward the apartment.

"Do you think they will be back yet ?" Buffy asked.

"Not sure, I have a key though," Faith said.

Faith and Buffy arrived to find that everyone else was there waiting to congratulate them.

"Well done Buff," Willow said first giving Buffy a big hug.

"Great game girls, proud of you both," Cass said with a big smile on her face.

Buffy and Faith found a place on the floor to sit down and everyone else offered their congratulations.

"Thanks," Buff and faith said with big smiles.

"I have some news," Cass said

"What is it honey," Jen said.

"Sorry girls I didn't want to impose on your big moment. But wanted to tell you all at once."

"That's okay mom. What is it ?" Faith said.

"I've been offered a job on the coaching staff of the Terriers,

her smile getting wider.

After offering Cass their congratulations Julie, Lilah, Darla and Liam headed home. Buffy and Willow went into the kitchen to give the family some privacy.

* * *

"Oh I almost forgot, mom, Giles and Dawnie made it to the game today."

"What ! " Willow almost shouts.

"Yeah, and they have officially moved to Boston."

"That's awesome, what about my parents ?"

"They are here too, they stayed behind to let the mover in."

Willow was smiling widely now," this is fantastic" she said.

* * *

"So what do you girls think of this," Cass said.

"I think it's awesome mom," Faith said.

"Yeah me too" Tara said.

"Do you want this job," Jen asked.

"Yeah i really do," Cass said with a smile.

"So take it," Jen said simply.

"It doesn't pay as much as the FBI," Cass said.

"That doesn't matter honey, we'll manage somehow," Jen said.

"Ok so I guess I'll talk to my boss on Monday," Cass said moving to hug her family.

"Less money shouldn't be a problem, we have plenty saved," Jen said.

"Yeah, and if we do struggle the girls have a spare kidney each," Cass said jokingly.

"Hey !" they shouted at the same time.

"Oh that's right we already sold the spare parts."

"Cass, don't be silly, you know fine well that we kept them intact for when we need them, Jen said joining in on the joke.

"Starting to feel so loved here," Tara said with a laugh.

"Yeah me too," Faith said.

"Oh shush, you know we are only kidding," Jen said giving her girls a kiss on the cheek.

"You can come back in now," Cass shouted.

"We went to the kitchen to give you some privacy," Buffy said walking out with two cups of coffee.

"We made coffee," Willow announced carrying another two cups.

"Yeah we decided to make ourselves useful," Buffy said.

"Thanks," everyone said when they were given their coffee.

* * *

Whilst drinking their coffee Cass told Buffy and Willow about meeting their parents.

"You left that part out Buff," Willow said.

"I didn't want to overload you," Buffy said defensively

After drinking their coffee Cass and Jen said their goodbyes and headed home with Angelo.

"Good day love ?" Jen asked when they climbed into the car.

"Great day," Cass said.

"Give me a kiss," Jen said leaning in.

Cass placed her finger on Jens lips, and said, "my mother warned me about kissing girls like you in cars."

"There aren't many girls like me Cass," Jen said around Cass' finger.

"Well there is one, and I got her," Cass said kissing Jen deeply.

When the pair separated they were lightly panting, "Shall we go home lover?"

Cass just grinned and started the car up and the pair set off home, looking forward to an evening together.

* * *

"Good night," Willow said giving Tara a kiss.

"Good night," Tara said returning the kiss.

"Later B, see ya at practice tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow faith," Buffy said to Faith then turned to Willow, who was still making googly eyes at Tara, "C'mon Wills."

"C'mon sis," Faith said laughing at her sister who was now pouting.

Faith and Tara went back inside and made themselves something to eat and sat down in front of the television.

"I'm going to bed, good night Faithy," Tara said getting up.

"Good night sis, I'll take DD out in a minute."

"Thanks," Tara said kneeling down to pet her for a moment.

She went to her bedroom and got changed into her sleepwear and snuggled up in bed. After, once again, sending willow a good night text she turned over and went to sleep...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Tara got up and began getting ready for her day of classes, after making DD and herself some breakfast she heard a knock on the door. Confused she got up and went to the door to find Willow and Buffy on the other side.

"We brought mochas," Willow announced holding the drinks to demonstrate.

"And chocolate chip muffins," Buffy added.

"T-thanks, come on in," Tara said smiling.

"Did you sleep ok ?" Willow asked.

"I slept fine, t-thanks," Tara replied with a small blush, on account of her dreams being very Willowful.

"Morning," Faith grumbled walking into the kitchen.

"Clearly not a morning person," Buffy said, with a grin, handing Faith a mocha and muffin.

"She n-never was a m-morning person," Tara said with a grin.

Faith just grumbled, "insert witty comeback here."

Buffy did a fake posh laugh, and put on an English accent, "Oh very witty old girl."

Tara laughed loudly and said, "I'm going to get c-changed."

"Me too," Faith said perking up a bit, after during some of her mocha.

a moment later Tara re-entered the kitchen with DD's leash and moved to put it on her.

"Stop fighting honey, I know you don't like it." Tara said with a small grin.

"Why do you put a leash on her ? she seems so well behaved," Willow asked curious.

"Oh s-she is, but sometimes c-cars spook h-her," Tara said.

"Fair enough," Willow said nibbling some of her muffin.

"R-Ready to g-go," Tara asked.

"Yeah," Willow said.

"Drop her off at the field before you head to class, the girls really like having her around," Faith said.

"Ok, see you both later," Tara said.

"Bye bye for now," Willow said.

"Laters," Faith shouted.

"See ya," Buffy also shouted.

* * *

Willow and Tara were walking toward the college entrance, Hand in hand.

"I really liked your parents," Willow said with a grin.

"T-They liked you t-too," Tara said.

"You really think so ?" Willow asked skeptical.

"I know so," Tara said with a sideways glance.

Willow smiled widely at this, the approval of her girlfriend's parents being very important to her.

After their walk, they arrived at the field to find Faith, Buffy and few other girls playing catch.

"Here is our mascot now," one of the girls shouted.

DD began pulling on her leash and started barking.

"Calm down honey," Tara said with a smile and let her off.

DD immediately ran over to the girls and enjoyed all the attention.

"Hey Tara," one of the girls said when they walked closer.

"H-Hey M-Maria," Tara said allowing her hair to cover her face.

"Who is this ?" Indicating the red head holding her hand.

A few other girls walked over to Tara and Willow to say hi.

"This is W-Willow, m-my g-girlfriend." Tara addressed the group with a big smile.

Maria smiled and practically shouted, "congratulations !" and hugged them both.

Everyone else offered their congratulations'.

"Thanks, nice to meet you all," Willow said.

"Nice to meet you too, be good to her, she deserves it," Maria said with a wink

"T-Thanks, I s-should g-get to c-class. H-Have f-fun, look after DD." Tara said smiling and walking away with Willow.

"Don't worry we will, have a good day you two."

"See ya later Tare," Faith said.

After Tara and Willow had left, one girl was snickering.

"Poor girl, her parents obviously didn't teach her to speak properly," the girl said cruelly and still snickering.

Everyone turned and stared at her, Faith was also staring and clenching her fist. Buffy stood slightly in front of her.

"Do you wanna say that again," Faith said staring daggers and looking like she was about to lunge.

"What ? that was funny,' I h-have to g-get t-to c-class'," the girl said imitating Tara's stutter.

Faith saw red and tackled the girl to the ground, "Don't talk about her like that, ever. do you understand ?"

"Yes, I'm sorry," the girl crocked out.

"Buffy, take Faith for a walk while we explain a few things," one of the girls said.

"C'mon Faith, she isn't worth it," Buffy said helping Faith to her feet.

"What the hell was that about, I was only joking," The girl said standing up and rubbing her sore neck.

"Tara is Faith's sister." Maria said.

"I didn't know."

"That doesn't matter Kennedy, you were just being cruel."

"It was a joke," Kennedy shouted.

"We ain't laughing," Maria said.

"You are new around here so we can let it go this time, but if you ever say anything like that again we won't be responsible for our actions." one of the other girls said.

"Is that clear," Maria said standing face to face with Kennedy.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Kennedy said nervously.

"Good now get out of my sight, you have today off," Maria said taking a step back.

* * *

"Fucking bitch, who the fuck does she think she is." Faith shouted pacing in front of Buffy.

"I'm just glad Tara wasn't around to hear that," Buffy said.

"Yeah," Faith said forcing a small smile.

"And at least she has great sister to stick up for her."

"That ain't the point B, she doesn't deserve to be bullied."

"I know," Buffy said.

"I just want to punch something," Faith said trying to calm herself down.

"You wanna take a swing a me ? I may look small but I'm pretty strong," Buffy said with a gin trying to relieve the tension.

Faith laughed and sat down next to Buffy, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, c'mon we got work to do."

Buffy and Faith re-joined the rest of the group.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I snapped like that."

"It's ok, we had words with that bitch, and I gave her the day off," Maria said.

"Fair enough, don't tell tare about this," Faith said.

Maria nodded "I won't."

"Butler, Maclay, my office now," Bill shouted as the small group were heading toward the changing rooms.

"This can't be good," Maria said and walked to bill's office with Faith.

They entered Bills office to find Kennedy sat down.

"Faith, did you attack this girl," Bill asked directly.

"Yes coach," Faith said.

"Why ?" Bill asked.

Faith told Bill about what happened. When asked Maria explained her side to.

"Is this true," Bill asked looking a Kennedy.

Kennedy just nodded.

"I Don't tolerate bullying on my team, you are suspended indefinitely."

"I quit," Kennedy said and walked out.

"Well that escalated quickly," Maria said.

"I'm sorry coach, I just lost it. I know I messed up," Faith said.

"It's ok I'm not mad at you. You can go now. Back to the grind ladies." Bill said allowing a small smile.

Maria and Faith left the office and headed out onto the field.

* * *

"Ok, ladies and gentleman, enjoy your lunch break. " the teacher said.

Tara and the rest of the class stood up and began to leave, until the teacher spoke up again.

"Miss Maclay, could you stay behind for a moment."

"Is e-everything ok s-sir," Tara asked sounding nervous.

"Please call me William. I wanted to talk to about exhibiting some of your work in a local gallery."

"M-My w-work sir ?"

"That's what I said, and remember it's William."

"I'm r-really f-flattered, b-but I'm not that g-good."

"Tara, when you first started here, you were very talented, and you have most certainly improved."

"Thank you," Tara replied with a blush.

"Now back to the point, a gallery has recently opened and they want to exhibit some work of the local college students."

"I don't k-know w-what to say."

"Say yes,"

Tara smiled, "Yes"

"Fantastic, now I suggest you produce three or four new paintings."

"Of w-what," Tara asked.

"That is completely up to you. You may use the facilities here, if you wish."

"Ok, thank you so much, William," Tara said with a big smile.

"You're welcome, enjoy your lunch."

Tara went to meet Willow smiling all the way and her smile doubled when she saw Willow already waiting for her.

"Hey there, what has made you all smiley and whatnot," Willow asked popping a kiss on Tara's cheek.

"You," Tara said and then added, "Mostly."

Willow pouted, "only mostly ?" she asked.

"I was just asked to exhibit s-some of my w-work at a local g-gallery," Tara said beaming.

"That's amazing, I'm so proud of you," Willow shouted and peppered Tara's face with kisses.

"Thanks," Tara said.

Willow and Tara arrived at the field to find Buffy, Faith, Maria and DD having lunch.

"Hey guys," Willow said waving.

"Hey," They all said.

"Hey honey, have they been looking after you," Tara said petting DD.

DD replied with a happy bark.

"She mostly just chilled out with Charlie," Faith said.

"Has she eaten," Tara said.

"Yeah, I brought a tin of food this morning," Faith said.

"I don't know why dogs eat that stuff, it's horrible," Buffy said.

"I can't believe you ate that," Maria said with a laugh.

"Wait, what ?" Willow said laughing.

"One of the girls dared me and I was curious."

"You are certainly a character slayer," Maria said giving her a pat on the back.

"Thanks, I guess."

"How was your morning sis," Faith asked.

Willow just squealed, "tell her tell her."

"What happened ?" Faith asked.

"My art t-teacher asked me to exhibit my w-work in a local g-gallery,"

"Congratulations," Maria and Buffy said.

"That's awesome sis," Faith said hugging her sister.

"T-Thanks."

"Have you thought about what you are going to paint," Buffy asked.

"Not y-yet, my t-teacher t-thinks I s-should produce three or four paintings."

"Hey mom guess what," Faith said speaking into her phone.

"Hey squirt, what's up." Cass said through the phone's loudspeaker.

Maria was snickering and whispered, "squirt," which caused Buffy Willow and Tara to giggle.

"Tell her sis."

"Hi mom, m-my art teacher wants me to display some of my work at a local gallery." Tara said with a big smile.

"That's awesome, kiddo. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, mom," Tara said.

"What are you laughing at Maria," Faith said with a grin.

"Nothing Squirt," Maria said with a grin.

"Forget you ever heard that Butler," Faith said with a grin.

"Before or after I tell the rest of the team ?" Maria asked with a glint in her eye.

Cass just cackled evilly over the phone, "Well played kid."

"Thanks," Maria said into the phone.

"Ok girls, I have to get back to work, have a good day, Tara make sure to tell your mam."

"I will, bye mom, have a good day."

"See ya mom," Faith said.

"Bye," Maria, Buffy and Willow said.

"It's ringing," Faith said turning on the speaker.

"Hello," Jen's voice sounded through the speaker.

"Hey ma'." Faith said.

"Faithy, is everything ok?" Jen asked.

"You worry too much ma'," Faith said.

"When it comes to my girl's, there is no such thing."

"Hey mama, I h-have s-some n-news," Tara said.

"Ok, let me guess," Jen said the smile evident in her tone of voice.

"Ok, you have three," Tara said playing along.

"You're getting married," Jen said teasing her daughter.

"Wills something you're not telling us," Buffy said bumping shoulders with Willow.

"Well you know, I have secrets too," Willow said with a wink.

"Two left, Mama," Tara said with a blush.

"Hmmmm, you got a part- time job," Jen guessed.

" Nope, last try Mama," Tara said with a grin.

"Your art teacher asked you to exhibit some of you art work at a local gallery," Jen said the pride clearly evident in her voice.

The whole group was dumbstruck for a moment, and then figured out how Jen found out.

"How the hell did you know that," Faith asked, seemingly the only one that hadn't caught on yet.

"You should know by now Faithy I have spies everywhere," Jen whispered.

"Mom told you, didn't she ?" Tara said.

"Maybe," Jen said.

"Oh yeah, that makes sense," Faith said.

"I'm so proud of you baby girl."

"Thanks mama," Tara said still smiling.

"I have to go now girls, but tell me more later. Bye bye for now."

"Bye bye," Everyone said.

"Frilly heck, is that the time, I better head to class, bye," Willow said gathering her things.

Tara looked at the time, "Me too, see you soon" Tara said with a wave and after giving DD a stroke and kiss on the snout she was heading to class with Willow.

"See ya later," Buffy, Maria and Faith said waving.

"Back so soon girls ? " Charlie said with a small smile.

"You know me Charlie," Faith said with a laugh.

"Oh by the way Buffy, coach wants to see you in his office."

"When ?" Buffy asked.

" Right now. Go on, best not to keep him waiting kid."

"Ok," Buffy said and set off to see Bill.

Charlie sat down near DD and began to stroke her while looking over his game plan.

"Awww DD made a new friend," Faith said nudging Maria.

"Yeah, they're like besties now," Maria agreed.

"Very funny kid," Charlie said.

"She hasn't been a problem has she," Faith asked.

"Not at all, in fact Coach was just saying, having her around was good for morale," Charlie said.

"Fair enough, I'm gonna do a few laps," Faith said getting up and starting to jog.

"Well, that was unexpected," Buffy said sitting back down.

"What ?" Maria asked.

"Coach said I'll be moving out of my dorm and into one of the free apartments."

"Nice, when?" Maria asked.

"Friday afternoon, and he said Willow can move with me," Buffy said with a smile.

"That's awesome," Maria said.

The rest of the team arrived back at the field and headed to the changing room.

"We better go and get ready," Faith said when she rejoined the group.

* * *

After a quick kiss Willow and Tara reluctantly parted and set off to their respective classes.

Tara walked into her class with her head bowed and found a seat at the back of the room. She took out her notebook and a pen and began to scribble a few things down.

The rest of the class began piling in and the room began to fill up with the sounds of the students all chatting amongst each other.

"Quiet down everyone, class has begun," The teacher said as she walked into the room.

After a moment the class went quiet and the teacher spoke again.

"For the new people in the class, my name is professor Williams, but you may call me Anna, this is English literature. Does anyone have any questions ?"

One person put his hand up.

"Yes young man, what is your question ?"

"What time to we get to go ?" The boy asked with a cocky grin.

"Well you may leave right now if you wish," Anna said.

"Really ?" he said being caught off guard.

"Certainly, I get paid to teach not to make sure you attend. College is not mandatory, if you feel like wasting the money your parents spent on your tuition, by not attending then that is fine."

"I'm on a sports scholarship," the boy said still sounding cocky.

Anna just sighed, "Do you have any idea what that means, or is it something you just say to lure girls into your bed."

"I know what it means."

"Do you now ? Then please do tell."

"It means I get a free ride because I can play football."

"Well that is kind of right, but remember young man for the off-season you have attend classes and earn the grades. Put simply no grades no football no football no free ride. "

"Oh."

"So are you going or staying ?" Anna asked him.

"I'll stay."

"Good, now then open your books to chapter nine, you may take notes if you wish."

Tara was internally giggling at the exchange, she had known Anna for a little over a year now and knew she was a very direct person and didn't take any crap from her students.

Everyone in the class opened their text books.

"I may go a little fast for you so if I get to something you don't quite understand, don't be afraid to stop me and ask."

The time rolled around to half past three Anna spoke up, "ok group it's that time again, you may leave after you have handed your assignments to me."

Tara was the last person to hand in her work and Anna spoke to her before she left.

"How are you doing Tara ?"

"I'm f-fine thanks p-professor," Tara said.

"Please call me Anna, I think you have known me long enough to use my name. Haven't you dear ?"

"S-Sorry Anna, How are you doing."

"I'm fine as well, I heard through the grapevine that your mom will be taking my husband's job."

"I t-think she will, she s-seemed very excited about it," Tara said with a smile.

"I'll bet, I must admit it was a surprise that she didn't get into coaching sooner," Anna said.

"I think she was p-planning to, then got d-distracted by an FBI r-recruiter," Tara said with a grin.

Anna laughed, "yes, that certainly does sound like the Cassandra I knew. I'll let you go now, enjoy the rest of your day Tara."

"You too Anna, bye," Tara said and headed off to meet Willow.

After meeting Willow they both, once again, headed to the practice field to meet Faith and Buffy.

As soon as they arrived DD was up and running toward Tara, "Hey honey did you mss me," she said giving her a stroke.

"Hey DD," Willow said also giving her a stroke.

Tara and willow sat down with Charlie and chatted to him while waiting for Faith and Buffy.

A short while later Buffy and Faith emerged wearing big smiles, after making plans to meet up later for dinner. Willow headed to her dorm with Buffy and Tara went home with Faith.

* * *

Jen was heading to her car when her phone rang, "hello."

"Hey Jen, it's Darla."

"Hey Darla, what's up ?" Jen asked.

"Would you be able to pick up junior from school and look after him for a few hours, me and Liam have to work a bit later," Darla asked sounding sheepish.

"Of course I can sweetie, I just got off work so I'll head over to pick him up now."

"Thanks Jen, I'm so sorry to throw this on you at the last second."

"It's fine sweetie, we love having him."

"I know, i just feeling bad dumping on you like this."

"Don't worry, I'll go pick him up now."

"Thanks Jen, I really appreciate it. I'll call the school to let them know."

"Not a problem, I'll see you later."

"See ya hun," Darla said and hung up the phone.

Jen put her phone in her purse and started her car and set off to pick up Liam junior.

When Jen arrived, 10 minutes later, a few of the kids had been picked up.

"Auntie Jen," Liam shouted and waved.

"Hey buddy," Jen said and picked him up and popped a kiss on his cheek.

"See you tomorrow Liam," a young girl said shyly as she was leaving with her parents.

"Bye Kerri," Liam said also shyly.

Jen noticed this and couldn't resist the urge to tease the boy," Is that your girlfriend ?"

"That's my best friend Kerri," Liam said with a small blush.

"You must be Jen," a dark haired woman said.

"I am indeed. are you Liam's teacher ?"

"Yes I'm Ms. Calendar. Darla phoned and said you were coming,"

"She and her husband have to work late," Jen said.

"She told me as much, it's good she has friends she can call on," Ms. calendar said with a smile.

Jen smiled, "purely selfish on my part, I just love having him around."

"Well I can understand that, he is a delight to teach."

"He is indeed, well I better get going," Jen said.

"Ok, nice to meet you. See you tomorrow Liam," Ms. Calendar said.

"Bye ms. Calendar," Liam said.

Jen got Liam into her car put his seatbelt on and drove home.

While she was driving down her street she saw Joyce, Shelia and dawn sat on the porch chatting.

"Sit tight honey," Jen said then got out of the car.

Jen walked toward Joyce and Shelia.

"Hi I'm Jen Maclay, I was just wondering if you would like to come over for tea."

"Oh yes, you are Cass' wife," Joyce said with a smile.

"We'd love to, when is a good time for you," Shelia said.

"Right now is good for me, provided you are ok putting up with a hyperactive child," Jen said with a smile.

"We both have experience with that," Shelia said with a grin.

Jen laughed, "I've met Willow and Buffy they are both wonderful girls."

"Willow spoke very highly of you and your family when I spoke to her this morning."

"That's nice to hear, well I should get home but pop over in about 15 minutes, we live at number twelve," Jen said.

"Sounds good, see you soon," Shelia said.

Jen got back in her car and drove the short distance to her house. After arriving she parked her car in the drive and let them into the house.

"Would you like a snack honey ?" Jen asked when she had turned the TV on for him.

"Yes please."

"Pb and j ?" Jen asked.

"Yes please auntie Jen," Liam said nodding vigorously.

"Coming right up."

After letting Angelo out to do her business, Jen busied herself in the kitchen making Liam his snack and boiled the kettle ready for her guests.

"Here you go honey," Jen said putting the sandwich on the coffee table with a glass of homemade lemonade.

"Thank you auntie Jen," Liam said.

"You are very welcome," Jen said popping a kiss on his cheek.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Jen moved to answer it.

"Hello Jen, we brought some cookies," Joyce said holding up a plastic container.

"Oh you didn't need to bring anything, other than yourselves. Come on in, tea is almost ready." Jen said stepping aside to allow them in.

"You have a lovely home Jen," Shelia commented looking around at the various pieces of art work and family photos.

"Thank you Shelia, please have a seat, I'll go make that tea."

Joyce, Shelia and Dawn sat down.

"Hello, nice to meet you all. My name is Liam." He said holding his hand out.

"Well aren't you well mannered young man. I'm Joyce and this is my daughter Dawn," Joyce said shaking the offered hand.

"And I'm Shelia," She said shaking his hand as well.

Jen returned with a tray with 3 cups of tea, milk and sugar on it and placed it on the coffee table.

"Help yourself to milk and sugar," Jen said to Joyce and Shelia, then she turned to dawn and asked, "What would you like to drink dawn ?"

"I'm fine thanks Mrs. Maclay," Dawn replied quietly.

"Auntie Jen makes the best lemonade you should definitely try it, auntie Cass says, 'it's good for what ails ya' but I don't know what that means." Liam said with a big grin.

"Ok I'll have some," Dawn said with a small smile.

"Auntie Cass says that about a lot of things. Would you like a top up honey?" Jen said with a grin.

"Yes please," Liam said handing Jen the empty glass.

A moment later Jen returned carrying two glasses of lemonade followed by Angelo.

"Thank you Mrs. Maclay, this is really good," Dawn said with a smile.

"Your welcome honey," Jen said and sat down and began to prepare her tea.

"Help yourselves to cookies," Joyce said opening the plastic container.

"These cookies are really good, Mrs. Joyce," Liam said around a mouthful.

"They are," Jen said nibbling one.

"So what do you and your wife do for a living," Shelia asked.

"I teach Math at Boston high school and Cass works for the F.B.I," Jen said.

"I might be in your class, I start next week," Dawn said quietly.

"What grade are you in sweetie ?" Jen asked.

"Tenth."

"She was meant to be starting this week but there was a mix up with some paperwork, but she should be enrolled for next week."

"I'm sure you are very disappointed about that Dawn," Jen said with a wink.

"Devastated," Dawn replied sarcastically.

"So there is some sass in there somewhere," Jen said with a grin,

Joyce just laughed.

Jen spent the next hour or so chatting to Joyce and Shelia, while Dawn kept Liam and Angelo company.

"Hey Jen there is a couple of handsome blokes here, did you plan a date without telling me," Cass said as she walked into the living room.

Jen choked on her drink and burst out laughing, after she calmed down she spoke, "sorry, that caught me off guard."

"Ah yes well, Mrs. Maclay I assure you that isn't why we are here." Giles said vigorously cleaning his glasses.

"Yes, we are, happily married men," Ira Rosenberg said with a laugh.

"Rupert, she was joking dear."

"Auntie Cass," Liam shouted and jumped into his aunt's arms.

"Hey kiddo, you get taller every time I see you," Cass said and gave him a big kiss.

"Did you have a good day at work ?" Jen asked her wife.

"Yeah, it was mostly paperwork today," Cass said.

"Well I know how much you love paperwork," Jen said with a grin.

"Non stop party," Cass said with a wink.

"We should get going to get dinner on, the time got away from us just a bit," Shelia said standing up.

Jen stood up to show them out.

"You will have to share your lemonade recipe with me sometime," Joyce said giving Jen a quick hug.

"Jen makes the best lemonade, it's..." Cass said until she was interrupted.

"Good for what ails ya," everyone said at the same time.

Cass was speechless for a moment then everyone started laughing.

"We appear to have missed something Ira," Giles said.

"Yeah, me too," Cass said with a grin.

"See you all, feel free to pop round whenever," Jen said.

"We'll hold you to that," Shelia said also giving Jen a quick hug.

"See you both," Cass said.

"Well I think I'll take Angie for a walk," Cass said.

"Can I come auntie Cass?" Liam asked.

"Of course you can buddy," Cass said.

After getting changed out of her work clothes Cass was ready to leave.

"I'll have dinner ready in about an hour," Jen said as they were leaving.

"Kay, see you soon love," Cass said as she closed the door.

* * *

"Ok me and B are going for a run, we'll take DD with us," Faith said.

"Ok Faithy have fun, dinner should be ready in about half an hour," Tara said.

"Do you need any help," Willow asked.

"I'm good t-thanks, but your c-company is always n-nice" Tara replied with a small blush.

"Well then I'll keep you company," Willow said popping a kiss on Tara's cheek.

"How was your afternoon class," Tara asked.

"It was ok, I had math," Willow said.

"Mama teaches Math at high school," Tara said with a grin.

"Oh Cool. what's cooking ?" Willow asked.

"Spaghetti and meatballs," Tara said.

"Yum. does Faith ever cook ?" Willow asked curious.

"Oh god n-no, she could b-burn w-water," Tara said laughing.

Willow laughed, "Buffy is the same."

After Buffy and Faith returned from their run the group sat down and enjoyed their dinner. They spent the rest of the evening watching movies and talking.

Buffy and Willow headed back to their dorm, everyone went to bed happy after a good day.

notes: the whole Kennedy part was difficult to write and she will not be in it anymore, i just wanted to include a part that showed how protective faith could be.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all sorry for the late update thanks to everyone that is reading. big thanks to my followers boris yeltsin, fineymcfine, riverwillows73, saphoselene liester and ladyofthedarkness1( the latter is an awesome name btw :P)**

 **also super big thinks to laragh for giving me the confidence to write this and riverwillows73 for some alterations / additions. your continued support means the world to me and i feel it is helping me become a better writer.**

 **can't promise anything but i hope to have two more chapters before the end of this year.**

 **side note: this chapter contains some sm** **ut, my first attempt so please be kind.**

 **feedback is loved.**

 **with that enjoy the next stage W/T's journey.**

 **CHAPTER 10**

The week passed quickly for everyone, before long it was Friday afternoon. Willow and Buffy were officially moved into their new apartment.

"I'll make us some mochas," Willow said.

"What time do we have to leave," Buffy asked.

"The bus sets off in a couple of hours, I hate away games," Faith said.

"It was good of B-Bill to give you guys the m-morning off to help with the m-move," Tara said.

"We really appreciate the help," Buffy said.

"No problem, We look after our own," Maria said.

"Look at me making mochas in my new home," Willow said with a giggle, walking into the kitchen.

"I'll help you," Tara said following Willow into the kitchen.

"She is clearly very excited," Faith said with a grin.

"Yeah," Buffy said smiling.

Willow and Tara handed out the mochas and sat down to drink them.

"Don't you have class today Red ?" Faith asked.

"I have a free period this afternoon, but I took the whole day off. I usually use this free time to copy my class notes using a system of different coloured pens. But it's been pointed out to me that that's, ya know...insane," Willow babbled.

"I said quirky," Tara said with a big smile.

Everyone laughed at this and a moment later Maria spoke.

"So what will you two be doing this weekend ?" she asked Willow and Tara.

"We're going to l-look around Boston t-tomorrow, and on Sunday we're going to watch the game at our parent's house," Tara said.

"Cool, sounds like fun," Maria said.

"Oh hell yeah it will be fun, ma' makes the best chickens wings, truth be told I'm kinda jealous," Faith said with a laugh.

"You know mama always m-makes extra j-just for you," Tara said.

"That's true," Faith said.

"I had better go and get packed," Maria said after a moment.

"You always leave that until the last second," Faith said laughing.

"I work Better under pressure, you know that. See you all enjoy your weekend."

They all said their goodbyes and Maria left.

"I think I'll take DD for her walk." Tara said.

"Can I come," Willow asked.

"Of course you can," Tara said smiling

"We'll give you both some privacy," Faith said.

"Shall we m' lady ?" Willow said standing up and holding her hand out to Tara.

Faith nudged Buffy and said, "The cheese is strong with this one."

"Faithy you just made a star wars reference, you can't really accuse anyone of being cheesy," Tara said then poked her tongue out at Faith.

Buffy burst out laughing, "oh she got you good Faith."

"Well played Sis," Faith said laughing.

"Why thank you," Tara said performing a small curtsey.

"See you both," Buffy said after calming down after her laughing fit

* * *

After getting ready Tara and Willow were making their way toward the park With DD.

"I'm really looking forward to the rest of the weekend," Willow said.

"Me too," Tara said with a small blush.

"I was talking to mom this morning, she and Mrs. Summers really hit it off with your mam on Monday," Willow said.

"She mentioned that," Tara said with a smile.

"I'm glad," Willow said.

"Me too," Tara said.

After a moment of observing DD stopping to mark her territory Tara began speaking to herself in a silly voice, "This is mine. That's mine. Is that mine ? It doesn't look like mine, well it's mine now."

Willow was listening and looked highly amused, "Where did that come from."

"It was something mom used to do when we would walk the dogs. When Angie was h-healthy we used to walk them together. she used to tell me she could hear them speaking."

Willow laughed, "sounds like a lovely mommy daughter moment."

"There were a lot," Tara said with a smile.

"I can imagine, was she difficult to look after ?" Willow said with a smile.

"At first yes, mama helped me m-make up a rota to help me cope. Your different c-coloured pen system w-would been a big help also," Tara said teasing.

"Don't knock it til you try it," Willow said with a wink.

"I can see the l-logic, but I still say quirky," Tara said smiling

"I can live with that," Willow said smiling in return.

Tara let DD off her lead and threw her ball, DD immediately set off running toward it at full speed.

DD returned with the ball in her mouth and dropped it at Willow's feet and barked in her direction.

"I think she w-wants you to throw it," Tara said.

Willow smiled and picked up the ball and threw it up it and caught it a few times and watched as DD's eyes followed it, she then moved to loft it as far as she could.

Again DD ran after the ball and returned it, this time to Tara, after throwing it a few more times the carried on exploring more of the park.

"Lots of people here today," Willow observed looking around.

"Yeah, it's often pretty c-crowded," Tara said.

"I love it here," Willow gushed.

"Me too, we used to come here a lot growing up," Tara said.

"Cool, I bet you have lots of happy memories here."

"I do, nothing remarkable or worth a story. Just happy."

"They're always the best stories."

"One time, I was five or six and mama w-was putting together a picnic basket. I remember I felt all grown up because she let me help make the sandwiches."

"That sounds nice, did Faith have a task to do ?"

Tara nodded, "She h-had to stop my m-mom from eating the sandwiches."

Willow giggled, "So she was a saboteur of sandwich related crimes."

"Oh god, don't tell her t-that. it will go straight to h-her head."

"We could make her cards... or...or t-shirts," Willow babbled.

Tara laughed t her girlfriends adorable goofiness.

After a long walk in the park they arrived back at Tara's apartment, and Tara spoke, "I'm gonna give DD a bath, m-make yourself at home. I shouldn't be too l-long."

"Can I watch ? Doggie Baths are always so delightfully chaotic," Willow said with a smile.

"No chaos I'm afraid, she l-loves being pampered. She is a t-total diva really. You can sit in with us if you like," Tara said.

"Sure," Willow replied.

"Come on DD bath time," Tara said after she had grabbed DD's shampoo and brush.

Tara turned the shower on and allowed it to warm up, then got DD into the tub and began to wet her fur. Then she applied a generous helping of shampoo.

Willow knelt next to Tara and helped her work the soapy lather into her fur, occasionally blowing bubbles Tara's direction.

Tara took a handful of bubbles and popped them on Willows head.

"Your bubbly warfare doesn't frighten me Ms. Maclay," Willow said wiping the bubbles of her head

After a short bubble war mixed with giggling and kissing Tara got back to the task at hand.

Willow was looking at DD's eyes and she looked completely relaxed, "She looks so chilled out," She said to Tara who was now rinsing DD's fur.

"Yeah she does, I told you she l-loves being p-pampered," Tara said with a smile.

After rinsing Tara began towel drying DD. When she was done Tara closed the glass shower cover and moved back and waited...

"What are you doing," Willow said confused.

"Give it a moment," Tara said.

Willow watched as DD had a good shake, "I see why you did that now," Willow said with a grin.

"It's not a good idea to let a wet dog shake herself off in the living room," Tara said with a grin.

"Your logic is flawless," Willow said.

"Indeed it is. We'll go into the living room now and I'll give her coat another brush through," Tara said.

Tara laid a big towel on the floor and put a small heater next to it and switched it on. DD laid in front of the heater and Tara knelt next to her and began softly humming while she brushed her fur.

Willow made herself comfortable on the couch and just listened to the soft humming of her girlfriend.

"There you go honey," Tara said when she was finished.

Willow knelt next to Tara and kissed her, "It's been too long since I last kissed you."

"We were k-kissing less than h-half an hour ago," Tara said a slight blush making it's way to her cheeks.

"My point exactly," Willow said kissing Tara again.

"Are you h-hungry," Tara asked while Willow kissed her neck.

"Ravenous," Willow said feeling bolder by the second.

"W-We s-should go and g-get something to eat," Tara managed to say.

"I would have to stop. do you want me to stop Tara ?" Willow said now straddling Tara.

"NO ! Please don't stop Willow, it feels so fucking good," Tara practically shouted.

Willow's eyes bugged, "Did I just hear that, sweet, innocent and shy Tara Maclay use a word like that."

"They have their time and place," Tara said now blushing profusely.

"Let's grab something to eat before this gets out of hand," Willow said getting up.

"I'll make us some lunch," Tara said standing up.

"Sounds good to me," Willow said following Tara into the kitchen.

Tara opened the fridge door the find a plate with two sub style sandwiches and a note that read 'enjoy !', "Faith made us sandwiches."

"That was nice of her," Willow said taking one.

"Yeah, I wouldn't trust her with an oven but that girl makes a good sandwich," Tara said with a grin.

"Yeah she does," Willow said.

Tara turned the kettle on to make willow some coffee and herself some tea.

"Do you want to watch a m-movie ?" Tara asked willow.

" Of course but Would you consider me a terrible girlfriend if I also worked on my class assignments at the same time ?" Willow asked sheepishly.

"Of course not, I n-need to start t-thinking about what I'm going to paint for the gallery, so I'll p-probably sketch for a little bit."

"I'll go and get my laptop," Willow said and then kissed Tara's cheek.

"Ok, " Tara said with a smile.

Tara took the drinks through to the living room the collected her art supplies, put a movie on and then sat down on the sofa.

DD jumped up on the sofa with Tara

"You want to keep us company honey," Tara said giving the animal an affectionate nuzzle.

* * *

"I'm back," Willow said as she returned the apartment with her laptop and walked into the living room.

"Hey," Tara said smiling.

"We have company I see," Willow said giggling.

"Yes w-we do," Tara said with a smile.

Willow sat on the sofa next to DD and turned on her laptop.

"I don't think she is moving anytime soon. Is she ?" Willow said.

"Nope, not for a while," Tara replied

After a while Tara put her sketch pad down and began softly humming while she stroked DD's head, which was in her lap.

"What are you humming," Willow asked finding the sound relaxing and intoxicating.

"I don't know, it was s-something mama used to h-hum. I c-can s-stop if it's a-annoying y-you."

"No don't stop, I really like it." Willow said also stroking DD as well.

Tara smiled and continued her humming.

"All done," Willow announced and put her laptop to one side.

"Good timing, I'm all sketched out," Tara said with a grin.

"Wanna make out," Willow said with a grin.

Tara blushed and nodded.

"Get down," Tara said and gave DD a pat on the butt.

DD jumped down and walked around to stretch her legs and Willow moved close to Tara and tucked her blond hair behind her ears.

"You are so beautiful," Willow said and leant in to kiss Tara.

Tara whimpered when Willow moved down to her neck. After a moment Tara moved to lay on the full length of the sofa and Willow straddled her.

Willow took both of Tara's hand and held them in a cross above her head.

"Does that feel good baby ?" Willow asked with a sultry smile.

"Yes oh g-goddess yes," Tara moaned.

"I want you Tara," Willow said and Took Tara's breasts in her hands and began softly kneading them.

"I want you too, bedroom please," Tara replied softly.

"Are you sure," Willow asked letting go of Tara's breasts coming back to reality.

"Yes," Tara said.

The girls stood up and ran to the bedroom giggling. They hopped on the bed and continued kissing.

"Willow, I've never done this before," Tara said shyly.

"Me neither," Willow replied with a goofy grin.

"We'll be each others first," Tara said smiling back at Willow

"We'll be each others first everything," Willow said placing her hand on Tara's heart.

"I'd like that."

Willow removed her top and took Tara's hands and placed them on her breasts. Tara began kneading them and then began to rub her nipples after a moment she pinched them surprising Willow.

Willow's reaction was instantaneous, as she pounced on Tara. Quickly removing Tara's top and released her breasts from the confines of her Bra. Willow immediately began kissing and sucking them.

"Oh Willow," Tara sighed.

"Mmm, so Tasty," Willow said and sucked at one nipple while pinching the other one.

Tara was thrusting her pelvis desperately hoping to find something to rub against, anything to release some of the tension.

Willow seemed to have sensed this, she reached down and slipped her hand into Tara's trousers and began rubbing the dampened flesh she found there.

"You're so wet Tara," Willow breathed into Tara's ear.

Tara moaned, "Y-You g-get me so excited."

"I do ?" Willow asked.

Tara nodded and asked, "Can I touch you ?"

"Please," Willow said with a smile.

"I think we h-have too many c-clothes on f-for t-this," Tara said as she tugged at the button on Willow's jeans.

"Definitely," Willow agreed and began removing the rest of her clothing.

Tara followed suit and soon the girls were kneeling opposite each other naked and unashamed.

"I k-know we have a lot of t-talking to do about t-this but...can we just skip it...can you just be kissing me now," Tara said her voice cracking with emotion.

Willow smiled and nodded, she moved closer and kissed Tara. She reached for Tara's centre and began gently rubbing her clit. Tara mirrored Willow's ministrations and soon they had brought each other to the edge.

At the same time they said, "inside," neither knew if it was a command, request or an invitation.

Willow slipped first on then two fingers inside Tara, Tara did the same for Willow.

After a few minutes Tara, "W-Willow I'm c-cumming."

"Me too love," Willow said not realising what she had let slip out.

The pair fell over the edge together and shared some shy kisses while they came down from their orgasmic high. After calming down they laid side by side and stared into each others eyes, both wearing big smiles.

Willow was the first to break the silence, "hi."

"Hi," Tara replied.

They burst into a fit of giggles and got under the covers and embraced.

a little while later they heard scratching and the door then it opened and DD wandered in carrying her food bowl.

"I Think she is hungry," Willow said and heard a loud rumbling come from her stomach.

"She's not the only one it seems," Tara said with smile.

"I may be a little peckish," Willow said with a blush.

"I'll throw us something together," Tara said sitting up to put her clothes back on.

Willow giggled, "I saw your bum."

"You s-saw everything b-before," Tara said shyly.

"You didn't seem so shy when we were...ya know," Willow said also blushing.

"I g-guess I just got lost in the m-moment."

They got dressed and walked into the kitchen.

Tara looked in various draws and cupboards around the kitchen and said, "I've got everything for spaghetti bolognaise. Is that okay ?"

"That sounds perfect," Willow said smiling at Tara.

Tara busied herself making dinner while Willow assisted her. Almost an hour later they went into the living room to eat.

"Do you want to watch something while we eat ?" Willow asked.

"Yeah sure," Tara said turning on the TV.

"Anything good on ?" Willow asked with a mouth full of spaghetti.

"Be still my beating heart," Tara said with a grin.

"Sorry," Willow said with a blush.

"I'm kidding darling," Tara said wiping a bit of sauce off Willow's cheek.

Tara and Willow watched TV while eating their dinner. After eating Tara took DD out to do her business while Willow washed the dishes.

* * *

Faith and her Team mate got off the bus when they reached thier destination.

"My ass is so numb," Faith said rubbing her butt.

Maria nudged her and said, "Is it Wednesday already,"

"Very funny butler," Faith said laughing.

"Should we phone Wills and Tara, to let them know we got here safe," Buffy said.

"Good idea," Faith said

After being shown to their rooms Faith phoned Tara and then here parents. while Buffy and Maria phoned their respective parents.

After having a short team meeting and a meet and greet with the other Team Buffy Faith and Maria went back to their room and had something to eat. After eating they settled in for the night.

* * *

"I'm sleepy, " Willow announced then stretched.

"Me too," Tara agreed.

"Let's go to bed," Willow suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Tara said yawning.

After washing up they went into the bedroom and Tara took some sleep wear out of the draw.

"doyoumindifwesleepnaked ?" Willow asked quickly.

"Could you say that again," Tara said with a blush wanting to hear it again.

"Can we sleep naked tonight ?" Willow asked.

"Yes," Tara said lightly panting.

Tara moved to remove her top then Willow stopped her.

"Let me," Willow said grabbing the waist of Tara's top.

Tara lifted her arms to allow Willow to remove her shirt. Willow then removed Tara's bra and took a breast in each hand. Willow began softly kneading Tara's breasts whilst teasing her nipples.

"Is that good ?" Willow asked.

"S-Sooo g-good," Tara said moaning.

"I'm getting carried away," Willow said taking her hands away from Tara's breasts.

"I'm not complaining," Tara said her voice sounding sultry.

"Shush, I have a task to complete," Willow said giving Tara a gentle tap on the butt.

"Yes ma'am," Tara said with a grin.

Willow got down on her knees and popped the button on Tara's trousers and slid them down Tara's long legs. Tara lifted her feet to aid their removal.

Willow noticed a small damp patch appearing on the front of Tara's panties and licked her lips.

Tara was shaking where she stood, her heart was pounding in her chest as Willow slowly took her clothes off.

Willow left gentle kisses just above Tara's waist. Willow slipped her fingers into Tara's panties and removed them.

"Oh my god," Tara said slowly losing control of her overly aroused body.

"Your so wet love," Willow said running her finger up and down Tara's sex.

In a moment of uncontrolled primal lust Tara screamed, "So fucking drink me."

Willow's eyes bulged and she growled began licking and sucking the soaking lips of Tara's sex.

"Oh Willow I need to lie down," Tara moaned.

Willow stood up and began removing her own clothes, in the meantime Tara got on the bed and started rubbing her clit to entice her red headed lover.

"I should get you to put on a show for me sometime," Willow said with a grin.

Tara blushed and stopped her shyness re-emerging.

"Now where was I," Willow said crawling toward Tara and settling between her legs.

"Oh Willow, I need you," Tara said softly.

Willow blew a breath of air over Tara's clit. then slipped two fingers into Tara's sex and took her clit into her mouth.

After a few minute Tara was moaning loudly, "Oh Willow I'm gonna cum."

Tara came hard thrusting her wet centre into Willows face.

"Mmm yummy, you Taste so good," Willow gushed.

Tara blushed again.

"Your turn," Tara said sleepily reaching.

"You're tired love," Willow said stroking Tara's hair with affection.

"You called me love," Tara said with a goofy grin.

"That's cos I love you Tara Maclay," Willow said and then gave Tara an intimate kiss.

"I love you too darling," Tara said kissing Willow back.

Tara and Willow snuggled up and Went to sleep looking forward to their day out tomorrow.

 **hope you enjoyed it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the late update, my work has been keeping my pretty busy**

 **Hope you enjoy and as always feedback is loved.**

 **Chapter 11**

Tara woke up and gently untangled herself from willow and climbed out of bed.

"Come back lover," Willow grumbled.

"How can I refuse," Tara said with a grin and climbed back into bed.

"Well you can't," Willow said then added, "because that would be rude."

"Well I wouldn't want to be r-rude," Tara said smiling as Willow spooned her from behind.

The girls enjoyed another half an hour of snuggle, kisses and giggles before they were interrupted by Tara's alarm and DD.

"Time to get up I guess," Willow said giving Tara a playful pat on the butt.

"Well I was about to get up until you lured me back into bed with your vixeny ways," Tara said with a smile.

"I wanted to snuggle with my girlfriend for a little longer. Is that so terrible?" Willow said also smiling.

"Not at all," Tara answered quickly.

"Well, then time to get up, c'mon miss lazy bones," Willow said gently pushing Tara.

Tara climbed out of bed first shortly followed by Willow. "You go and wash up and I'll make some coffee," Tara said.

Tara entered the kitchen and began to make coffee and get DD her breakfast.

* * *

A few hours later the girls were walking around Boston, they were holding hand so they didn't lose each other in the crowd.

"Shall we stop for lunch," Willow said spotting a subway in front of them.

"Yeah, is there anywhere nearby?" Tara asked.

"There's a subway over there," Willow said pointing.

"Sounds good to me," Tara said.

They entered the shop which only had a few customers in. After perusing the sandwich selection they got in line. After making then receiving their orders they found a place to sit down and eat.

"It was good of your parents to look after DD for the day," Willow said after swallowing a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah, I hate leaving her home alone," Tara said.

"I'm sure will have fun with her mama," Willow said with a smile.

"Yeah she will," Tara said now smiling.

Willow and Tara finished their lunch while idly chatting between bites.

They spent the next few hours wandering around Boston enjoying the sights. Then decided to head home before it got too dark.

* * *

The next day Cass arrived to pick up Willow and Tara and drove them to Tara's childhood home.

"Here we are," Cass announced when they pulled into the driveway.

"This is a really nice neighbourhood," Willow said.

"We like it, lots of happy memories have been made here," Cass said with a fond smile.

"Yeah," Tara agreed also with a fond smile.

The trio made their way to the front door, Tara and Cass walked in but Willow stood at the threshold and waited.

Cass turned around with a grin and said, "What's up Lil' red, you ain't a vampire are ya?"

"Why would you say that ?" Willow said with a giggle.

"Well you know, vampires have to be invited...never mind come on in and make yourself at home," Cass said laughing.

"Apparently vampires can only get into a house if they are invited," Tara said with a grin.

"Someone will laugh eventually," Cass defended.

"Aunt Julie will get a laugh out of it probably," Tara said with a smile.

"Maybe, anyhow everyone is out on the deck. Go and say hi," Cass said shooing them to the back yard.

"What about my parent's ?" Willow asked.

"Yep they are out there, and Buffy's parents," Cass said.

"Willow, it's so good to see you," Shelia practically squealed.

"Hello willow dear," Ira said stoically.

"Hi mom, dad and everyone," Willow said offering a small wave which was returned.

"Nice to meet you, Tara. My little Willow is quite taken with you," Ira said extending an open hand to Tara.

"I'm quite t-taken with w-willow, sir," Tara said accepting the offered hand whilst blushing from head to toe

"Oh Ira you're embarrassing the poor girl," Shelia said swatting at his shoulder.

"Sorry my dear," Ira said to Tara with a warm smile.

"It's ok s-sir, I'm a little shy around n-new p-people is all," Tara said.

"I understand, you may call me Ira."

"Thank you, Ira," Tara said.

Cass sidled up to Tara and popped a kiss on her temple and said, "proud of you honey."

"Me too," Willow said.

"You girls want a drink ?" Cass asked.

"Is there any of mama's lemonade ?" Tara asked.

"Certainly is, what do you want Lil' red ?" Cass asked.

"May I have some lemonade also ?" Willow asked.

"Two glasses of lemonade coming up," Cass said pouring two glasses of lemonade.

"Thanks," Willow and Tara said at the same time.

They found a place to sit down and begin idly chatting. Willow spent some time catching up with her parents.

"That was really nice," Willow commented as she finished the last of her lemonade.

"Yeah, it was," Tara agreed.

"You don't have to sound so surprised baby girl," Jen said with a grin.

Tara smiled back," Are you ever going to t-teach me how to m-make it?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Maybe, when the time is right," Jen replied immediately.

Willow was enjoying the back and forth between mother and daughter.

"Tara, I want you to know that I love you so much," Cass said cryptically and walked away leaving her daughter looking confused.

"What was that about?" Tara said to no one in particular.

"I don't have a clue," Jen said.

Cass returned with two photo albums which Tara immediately recognised.

"Oh no," Tara said blushing profusely.

"Baby pictures!" Cass announced with a grin.

Willow squealed, "let me see."

Cass handed willow one of the books and handed the other to Jen.

"How did you ever tell them apart?" Joyce asked looking at the pictures.

"Tara has a birthmark on her butt," Cass said without thinking.

"Mom!" Tara shouted and sank into her chair.

"Sorry honey," Cass said.

"Aww look at this one," Willow said and showed the group.

The picture depicted a Faith and Tara fast asleep wearing striped all in one pyjamas.

Jen let out a small sniffle while she looked through the album.

"Mama are you ok," Tara asked.

"Yes I'm fine honey, I just get a little emotional sometimes when I look through these albums, I miss having my girls home is all," Jen said.

"Remember this one love," Cass said pointing to a photo.

"Yeah, that was when we let Darla take them up for their bath. They did not make it easy for her," Jen said laughing.

This picture depicted Tara and Faith about 3 years old standing in a bath with big toothy grins while Darla was sat in front of them soaking wet looking defeated.

"She never gave you girls another bath after that," Cass said in hysterics.

"Poor Darla, she helped out where ever she could when she lived with us," Jen said smiling.

"I feel kind of bad," Tara said.

"Well you should, you rotten kids were the bane of my life," Darla said with a laugh and gave Tara a hug and kiss.

"Nice to see you, Auntie Darla," Tara said

"You to Hun," Darla said.

"Where are Liam and junior ?" Jen asked.

"They're on the way, I sent them on a snack run," Darla said with a grin.

"Well you married him, you may as well use him for something," Jen said with a wink.

A little bit later angel arrived with a hyperactive Liam in tow, followed by Julie and Lilah.

Jen did a quick introduction and the rather large group began chatting amongst themselves. Tara, Willow, Dawn and Liam junior were playing with DD and Angelo

The sounds of joyous laughter filled everyone hearts with happiness, "ah young love," Julie sighed glancing over toward Tara and Willow."

"I better go and put the wings in the oven and get the snacks ready," Jen said standing up.

"Do you want a hand babe," Cass asked.

"I'll manage, you go and Take the dogs out," Jen said.

Cass went and retrieved the dog's leashes

"Dd, Angie walkies," Cass shouted.

The dogs immediately ran toward Cass barking all the way.

"Sit," Cass commanded, pleased when the dogs obeyed.

Cass handed Tara DD's leash and they both got them ready for walkies.

"Do you want to come with us Willow ?" Tara asked.

"No you should have some mom and daughter time," Willow said giving Tara a quick kiss.

"Ok, darling," Tara said returning the Kiss.

"Don't worry, we'll look after Lil' red for ya," Darla said.

"We'll be back shortly," Cass shouted and headed out with Tara.

"I'm thirsty," Liam said to no one in particular.

Darla picked up her boy and walked into the kitchen," Auntie Jen may we have a drink," Darla said in her best child voice.

"Yeah help yourself, while you are there make one for everyone," Jen said as she placed a baking tray in the oven.

* * *

"You and Willow seem to be doing Well," Cass said as she walked with her daughter.

"Everything is so wonderful," Tara sighed.

"I'm happy for you sweetie," Cass said with a grin.

"Thanks, mom," Tara said smiling.

"Time to let them off," Cass said with a grin.

They let the dogs off so they could have a run around the empty field.

"Have you put in your resignation ?" Tara asked.

"No and I'm not sure I want to," Cass said.

"What do you mean mom ?" Tara asked.

"It can be stressful at times but I love what I do and I'm good at it," Cass said.

"Have you spoken to Mama about this ?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, she said she would support whatever choice I made," Cass said with a smile.

"So what do you want to do ?" Tara inquired.

"I honestly don't know," Cass answered.

"Well I don't either mom, it's your choice to make," Tara said offering Cass a warm smile.

"I know honey," Cass said with a laugh.

"I always sleep sounder at night, knowing you're out there doing your job," Tara said.

"Aw thanks kiddo," Cass said with a smile.

"That being said, I do worry about you being h-hurt," Tara said quietly.

"You shouldn't worry, I am really good," Cass said with a cocky grin.

"You may have mentioned that," Tara said.

There was a comfortable silence while mother and daughter walked together.

* * *

Jen busied herself around the kitchen preparing the snacks for the game.

"Can I help Mrs Maclay," Willow said.

"Yes actually, try this," Jen said and handed Willow a chicken wing on a plate.

"Ah, the fabled chicken wings I've heard so much about," Willow said with a grin.

"My girls have been talking about me I see," Jen said with a smile.

"Just good things, I swear," Willow said with a scout's salute.

Willow took a bite of the chicken wing, "Hot damn that is so good," she exclaimed.

"Thanks," Jen said putting some wings in a separate container.

Willow put the plate in the sink and cleaned her hands, "Anything else I can do ?"

"Yes, before you go later, remind Tara to take these," Jen said holding up the container.

"Can do," Willow said.

"They're some wings for Faithy," Jen said with a smile.

"Tara mentioned that you always put some aside for her," Willow said.

Darla chose this moment to walk back in with Liam and got him a drink.

"We're back!" Cass shouted.

"Tara," Willow sighed and went to greet her girlfriend.

"Like a lovesick puppy," Jen said with a big smile.

"Yeah," Darla said with a grin.

"Have you seen them two," Cass said laughing.

"They're teenagers in love, let them enjoy it," Jen said.

"Were we ever like that?" Cass asked

"Worse," Darla answered.

"Really?" Cass said.

Darla leant down and whispered in Liam's ear and received an enthusiastic nod in return.

"Ok ask again," Darla said.

Cass repeated her earlier question his time Liam answered, "Worse."

"See he gets it," Darla said pointing at Liam.

"Did I do it right mommy," Liam said with a dimply smile.

"Yes you did," Darla replied then blew a big raspberry on his tummy.

"Is everyone having a good time?" Cass asked.

"I think so," Jen said.

"Angel is enjoying Talking to Giles and Ira," Darla said.

"That's good, he is often quiet at these gatherings," Cass said.

"Well it's always just us girls, he just feels a bit out of place is all," Darla said.

"Good point, we could make him an honorary girl," Cass suggested.

"I don't think that would work," Darla said trying not to laugh.

"Dad's a girl," Liam said with a giggle and ran outside, "Hey dad, Auntie Cass said you are one of the girls," he could be heard shouting.

Cass burst out laughing, "That kid is gonna go far."

"I have never seen that much colour in his cheek in my life," Julie said in hysterics.

"Sorry angel," Cass said.

"It's ok," Angel said allowing a rare smile.

"Where are Willow and Tara ?" Jen asked Cass.

"They were in the front room when I left them," Cass answered.

* * *

"I can't believe we just did that," Tara said giggling.

"I know, while everyone downstairs as well," Willow said also giggling.

There was a knock at the door, Willow and Tara bolted upright.

"Are you two in there," Cass could be heard through the door.

"Be right out," Tara shouted and began to get dressed.

Tara and Willow got dressed in record time and walked out of the room blushing profusely.

"I'm gonna go check on mom," Willow said and practically ran downstairs.

"Your t-shirt is on back to front," Cass said to Tara.

Tara went back into the bedroom and fixed her T-shirt then came back out.

"You know don't you," Tara said blushing even more.

"Of course I do, I'm not stupid," Cass said laughing.

"You're not mad," Tara said.

"I was young once too ya know, just put a tie on the door next time," Cass said putting her arm around Tara.

Tara's eyes widened, "Is that what that means."

"Clever girl, come on the game should be starting soon," Cass said.

* * *

Everyone got settled in front of the TV in the front room, the younger generation sitting on the Floor whilst the rest got the best seats.

After many laughs and cheers, the game was over. The snacks had been devoured with gusto.

"That was a good game," Lilah said then turned to Joyce, "your girl played really well."

"Well I'll be sure to pass on your compliments, I really don't know where she gets it from," Joyce said with a giggle.

* * *

After helping Jen clean up everyone began to leave, after thanking Jen and Cass for their hospitality.

"Today was a good day," Cass said with a smile.

"Yeah it was, everyone seemed to get on well," Jen said.

"Bit cramped, though," Cass said.

"Well yes, but we can't really help that," Jen replied.

"We could buy a bigger house," Cass suggested.

"But I love our house," Jen said.

"Me too lover," Cass said laying her head on a pillow in Jen's lap.

"Don't get too comfortable, you still have to drive the girls back, when they get back from Willow's parents," Jen said gently stroking her wife's hair.

"I know, I know. I'll just have a little sleepie," Cass grumbled.

"Not gonna happen love, you can have a nap when you get back and not before," Jen said and moved a little bit.

"Alright I'm up," Cass said and said up.

Tara and Willow walked into the house laughing and sat down in the living room.

"You two took your time," Cass said with a grin.

"We we're talking to Willow's parents then we had a cup of tea with Mrs Pearson," Tara said.

"She more or less insisted we join her," Willow said with a laugh.

"Sounds about right. She's lovely old lady." Cass said with a fond smile.

"She was here when we moved in, always happy to lend a hand," Jen said.

"She's a tough old broad, but six kids will do that to you," Cass said with a grin.

"I can imagine," Willow said.

"We had two and that put years on me," Cass said with a grin.

"Well thank you very much," Tara said.

"I'm joking kiddo. Both of our girls were good, Faithy was a little rebel at times but nothing too bad," Cass said with a smile.

"I'm one of their girls," Tara said with an odd sense of pride.

"You are indeed," Cass said with a wink, then asked, "are you two ready to head back ?"

"Are you trying to get rid of us? Tara asked with a grin.

"Not at all, I just need a nap is all," Cass said sticking her tongue out.

"Ah the plot thickens," Willow said with a grin.

"We should head back," Tara said.

"hang on a second," Jen said and dashed into the kitchen.

She emerged a moment later with a small box in her arms.

"Just a little care package for you. just a few odd and ends," Jen said.

"You didn't have to Mama..." Tara started.

"Let me take care of my girls," Jen said with a grin.

"Did you put in them wings?" Willow said.

"Yeah they are in there, they're for Faithy so make sure to heat them up for her later," Jen said.

"I will Mama," Tara said with a smile.

"Come on then, time to get you girls home," Cass said.

* * *

As soon as they got settled in, Willow was all over Tara kissing her with passion.

"I w-want you W-willow," Tara moaned.

Willow took Tara to the bedroom and shut the door behind them.

"Strip," Willow commanded.

The command hit Tara's centre like a bolt lightning, so intense was the pleasure it almost knocked Tara to her knees. She closed her eyes and began to slowly undress for Willow, all the while touching her own body as much as possible.

"I never t-thought I could f-feel like t-this," Tara whispered.

"Like what lover?" Willow asked.

"Sexy," Tara groaned.

"You are sexy," Willow commented and gently pushed Tara toward the bed.

Tara gracefully fell onto the bed with a sigh and got comfortable.

"W-what are y-you g-going to do to m-me ?" Tara asked in husky tones.

"What would you like me to do lover?" Willow asked and straddled Tara.

"F-fuck me," Tara begged.

"Say please," Willow said and began playing with Tara's breasts.

"P-please Willow, oh goddess please fuck me," Tara begged.

"I think I might," Willow said and began rubbing between Tara's legs.

"Oh god. How can this feel so good," Tara moaned out loud.

"Because I love you," Willow said and slipped a single digit.

"I love you too," Tara moaned.

"You feel so good Tara," Willow moaned.

"Please more," Tara moaned.

Willow slipped another finger inside Tara and guided her lovingly to ecstasy.

* * *

A few hours later Buffy and Faith arrived back at the apartment.

"Do you think they'll still be up?" Buffy asked.

"Probably, Tare usually waits up for me," Faith said.

"Aww how sweet," Buffy said.

"Yeah yeah," Faith grumbled.

They walked into the living room to find Willow, Tara and DD taking turns howling on the sofa.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked.

"Just having a howl," Tara answered with a small blush.

"Did you miss us, Sis," Faith asked giving Tara a hug and kiss.

"Of course I did, you played so well today," Tara said.

"Thanks, Sis," Faith said.

"Sit down Faithy, mama sent some wings for you," Tara said getting up.

"Yum, Haven't eaten since this morning," Faith said sitting down.

"Did you have a good day Wills?" Buffy asked

"It was great, we did miss you both, though," Willow answered.

"Aww thanks," Buffy said with a yawn.

"Ready for bed I think," Willow said also yawning.

"Now you've got me started," Faith said also with a yawn.

"Yawning really is infectious," Tara said walking in with a dish in her hand.

"Thanks, Sis," Faith said taking the dish of Tara.

"There was a note too," Tara said handing it to Faith.

The note read 'great game baby girl, your mom and I missed you today. Enjoy the wings. Kisses.' Faith read the note with a smile and began to tuck into her wings.

"Want one B?" Faith said holding the dish up for Buffy.

"They do look really good," Buffy said taking a wing.

After filling in Buffy and Faith on the events of the day everyone headed to bed.

* * *

The next few weeks passed relatively quickly Willow and Tara were more in love with each passing day. Buffy, Faith and the rest of the team were on a 5 game winning streak.

Cass and Jen were spending more time with the newest residents in their neighbourhood, their mutual friendship getting stronger every day.


	12. Chapter 12

**For those still reading, thank you so much for your patience.**

 **i will try to update more often.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 12

It was the day of Tara's showing at the new gallery in town. She had visited a few days prior to meet the owners and to be shown around the premises. She was pleasantly surprised to find that Joyce and Shelia were the owners. The young couple were snuggled up on the couch, While Willow was lazily stroking Tara's Tummy, Tara was gently stroking DD who had jumped up to join them.

"She must get lonely," Willow said with a grin.

"She loves the attention," Tara said.

"I definitely get that impression," Willow said.

"She will always have mine," Tara said with a fond smile.

"You're so wonderful," Willow whispered to Tara then looked at DD, " Isn't she DD, isn't mommy wonderful."

DD barked happily and began licking Tara.

"I think that is a yes," Tara said with a giggle.

"Of course it's a yes dummy," Willow said kissing Tara.

"It's more than likely she is just hungry," Tara said with a giggle and got up.

"Wait whoa, where are you going? I wasn't done snuggling you," Willow said quickly.

"To make us a snack, or would you prefer to go hungry and snuggle some more," Tara said.

"I can't make that choice," Willow said dramatically.

"The choice is made," Tara said and disappeared into the kitchen.

Willow followed Tara into the kitchen, "Can I help at all ?"

"It's ok I can manage," Tara said and began to collect a few things from around the kitchen.

"Are you sure? I feel bad that you're always cooking," Willow said her voice laced with guilt.

"It's fine I love cooking, grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup ok?" Tara said with a blush.

"Yummy," Willow said.

"Good, now scoot out of my kitchen," Tara said chasing Willow out with a tea towel.

"Ok ok I'm going," Willow said and walked into the front room and sat down.

After putting on her favourite TV show she sat back and eagerly awaited her lunch.

"It's ready, Could you help me carry," Tara shouted from the kitchen.

Willow got up and replied, "be right there."

Between them they took their lunch into the living room and sat down to eat.

"Here you go, honey," Tara said to DD as she put her food bowl on the floor.

"This is so yummy," Willow dipping some of her sandwich in the soup.

"Mama made the soup last week. She made too much so she sent the rest to us," Tara said.

"I take it you're parents don't like waste," Willow said with grin.

"Nope, nothing was ever wasted," Tara said.

"Same for me when I was growing up," Willow said with a giggle.

"Great minds think alike I guess," Tara said with a laugh.

"Darn tootin'," willow said in her own cheery way, then asked, "Are you looking forward to tonight?"

"I'm really nervous," Tara said.

"You'll be fine," Willow said.

"I'm not so s-sure," Tara said getting more nervous.

"Well I am, you'll have your own private cheer squad, I mean I hardly think Cass and her friends are going to stay quiet," Willow said with a grin.

"I doubt it, they've always been supportive of me in their own way," Tara said with a fond smile.

"Mom said that Cass has already apologised about the noise she is likely to make," Willow said with a giggle.

"Sounds about right," Tara said with a laugh.

A few hours later Willow, Tara, Buffy and Faith arrived at the gallery, after paying the Cab driver they made their way inside to find everyone there. Tara looked around, the walls adorned with paintings, other paintings on easels and various sculptures and vessels sat atop Greek style plinths.

There was a round "Hello's" and "congratulations Tara," then the pair settled in with the group and began to peruse some of the artwork n display.

Jen gave her daughters a big hug and kiss, "Where's mom ?" Tara asked after they parted.

"She's...and I quote, 'looking for the food guy,' "Jen said trying not to laugh.

"And I found him," Cass said approaching with a young man in tow.

"Erm, hi, I'm your food guy, I guess," the man said with a smile.

"Nice one mom," Faith said and took a few appetisers of his plate.

"Hi mom, like your dress," Tara said and gave Cass a hug.

"Thanks kiddo," Cass said and gave Tara a big kiss on the cheek.

"So you're all here? Nice to see you all," Joyce said approaching the group.

"The artwork on display here is amazing Mrs. summers," Tara said.

"Yes it is, but so is yours dear and remember it's Joyce.

"Thank you, Joyce," Tara said with a smile.

"I see your mom found her food guy," Joyce said observing Cass and a few others tucking into the appetisers.

"Yeah I managed, thanks joy," Cass said around a mouthful of quiche.

"Can we keep him ?" Lilah said to Joyce.

"I don't see why not, his job is to distribute the appetisers after all," Joyce said with a wink.

"You shouldn't encourage them, Joyce," Jen said with a laugh.

"They're fine, anyhow I had better circulate," Joyce said and after giving Buffy a quick hug she was gone.

"Mom said you were here, and that you had your own food guy," Dawn said when she found her sister.

"What's up D," Faith said.

"Hi Faith," Dawn said.

Dawn settled in with the group and they began walking around looking at some of the artwork on display.

"Where's Giles?" Buffy asked.

"When I left him, he was with Ira and Angel talking about books," Dawn said with a grin.

"Sounds riveting," Faith said with a grin.

"I need to go re-stock," the food guy said.

"Alright, kiddo," Cass said with a grin.

After he left Lilah spoke up, "Guys, I have a crush on the food guy."

"Really?" Cass asked with a grin.

"Yeah, kinda want to boink him," Lilah said with a grin.

"OK, too much information there babe, but you do what you gotta do," Cass said.

"I'm gonna take junior and look around for a bit," Darla said to Angel.

"Ok, honey," Angel said and gave his wife and child a kiss.

"Nice speaking to you both," Darla said t Ira and Giles.

"Same to you dear," Giles said.

"You too," Ira said with a smile.

After Darla had left angel spoke again," I brought some cigars, can I interest you ?"

"Well I've never said no," Ira said.

"Nor me," Giles said.

The trio headed outside to enjoy a cigar and some more conversation.

"Hey auntie Jen, hi Tara, hi Willow," Liam shouted when he saw Jen with Willow and Tara.

"Well hey there handsome," Jen said and picked the boy up.

"Hi sweetie," Tara said with a smile.

"Hey little dude," Willow said.

"Are you girls having a good time," Darla asked.

"Yes thanks, auntie Darla," Tara said with a smile.

"Should we circle back and join the others?" Willow said.

"Sounds good to me," Darla said with a smile.

After re-forming with the rest of the group, everyone started idly chatting amongst themselves.

"Hey Where's my food guy," Cass said.

"Your what ?" Darla asked.

"My food guy," Cass said.

"Again I ask. What ?"

"Cass asked a waiter to follow us around with appetisers," Jen said.

"That's awesome, I want a food guy," Darla said with a laugh.

"I think Lilah has him now," Cass said.

Lilah appeared a moment later looking flushed and dishevelled, hastily adjusting the buttons on her blouse.

"Ok, food guy has got good hands and my god he knows how to use them," Lilah said with a lusty grin.

"Again, enough with the over sharing," Cass said with a laugh.

Food guy returned with a fresh plate of appetisers," Sorry I kinda had my hands full out back,"

"Yeah we heard about that," Darla said with a big grin.

"Well we can't keep calling you food guy all evening. What is your name ?" Jen asked.

"Sam," He said with an embarrassed smile.

Joyce appeared a moment later, "Tara we're ready for you now."

"Ok," Tara sighed.

"You'll be fine, kiddo," Cass said around a mouthful of food.

Tara was lead onto a small stage along with six other people all roughly the same age.

"Thank you all for coming this evening, all of the work the work you have seen on display has been provided by aspiring artists from local colleges," Joyce said into the microphone.

"Thank you for your time, get back to enjoying your evening and please do take the time to talk to these young artists," Joyce continued.

After a round of applause the stage emptied and Tara went back to her family.

"Well this one is definitely a Tara Maclay original, I'd recognise these dogs anywhere," Cass said pointing to a painting of two dogs.

"This is your work, young lady?" An elderly woman asked observing the four paintings with Tara's name on them.

"Y-yes ma'am," Tara said with a blush.

"You're very talented, keep it up," The woman said and continued looking around.

"Hey, you got a new fan," Cass said and put her arm around Tara.

"My first fan," Tara said with a small smile.

"Well that's not exactly true, is it ?" Cass said.

"What do you mean?" Tara asked confused.

"Well you've had your own little fan base since before you were born, Faith too," Cass said with a warm smile.

"You're just a big softie, aren't you?" Tara asked with a big grin.

"Don't tell anyone," Cass whispered.

"Our secret," Tara said with a wink.

"That's my girl," Cass said returning the wink.

A few hours later the gallery was closing and everyone began to leave.

"Me and Sam are gonna have drinks," Lilah.

"Have fun babe," Cass said an gave her friend a hug, she then turned to Sam and said," look after her and make sure she gets home safe, or I'll kick your ass."

"Seriously," Sam said with an amused smile.

"Yes seriously, I have guns and I'll find you," Cass said slyly winking to everyone else.

"C'mon, lets go have that drink, you look like you need it," Lilah said to a very pale looking Sam.

"She wouldn't really, Would she," Sam said to Lilah with a nervous chuckle.

"Who knows. I guess you better look after me if you don't want to find out," Lilah said teasing the young man

"C'mon then let's get you, crazy kids, home," Cass said.

"Can I drive?" Faith said with a grin.

"You want to drive my car," Cass said raising her voice slightly.

"Erm yes," Faith said somewhat sheepishly.

"Sure," Cass said smiling brightly and threw the keys up for Faith to catch.

"Can you drop me off at home?" Jen asked Darla.

"Sure I can," Darla said.

"Thanks," Jen to Darla.

"You can always sit on my knee Jen," Cass said with a wink.

"Later," Jen whispered back to her wife after popping a kiss on her cheek.

"We better go say goodnight to our parents," Buffy said and walked back inside with Willow.

After saying goodnight to her girls Jen walked away with Darla, Angel and a very sleepy Liam in her arms.

"You're really good with him," Angel commented observing the way she was tenderly cradling the boy.

"Yeah, you would think I've don't this before," Jen said with a grin.

"We're ready to go," Buffy said.

"Well then let's go," Faith said twirling the keys on her finger.

"Shotgun," Cass shouted a dashed off toward her Car.

They all climbed into the car and settled in for the drive home.

"Ok squirt, check your mirrors and pull out when it's clear," Cass instructed whilst also checking herself, mostly out of habit.

Faith pulled out and merged with the traffic when the opportunity presented itself and began driving toward home.

"What make of car is this?" Willow asked out of curiosity.

"Sixty seven Chevy Impala," Cass answered.

"How long have you had it?" Willow pressed.

"About twenty years, she was a bit of a fixer up and it took me a year to get her road worthy," Cass answered again, with a smile, secretly delighted that Willow was taking an interest.

"How on earth did you afford that," Buffy chimed in.

"I made a blood pact with three witches. In return for enough money to buy and fix up this car, I have to give them my first born when he or she turns twenty-one. Which reminds me, girls, we need to talk," Cass said with a grin.

"Be serious, please mom," Tara said with a giggle.

"Oh alright, When I was at college, they used to run courses for construction and engineering trades, and one of them was motor vehicles. I approached one of the tutors on the course and said he could have the car for his advanced students to work on. The condition being that I would be able to take her back when she was road worthy"

"And he agreed to that?" Willow asked.

"Oh god no, but his counter offer was to enrol me on the course and teach me to fix her myself," Cass said with a laugh.

"So you're a qualified mechanic?" Buffy asked

"Yep, I most certainly am," Cass said with a smile.

"There is clearly more to you than meets the eye," Willow said with a grin.

"Kid, what you don't know about me could fill a book," Cass said with a sense of mystery.

"Dramatic much," Faith mumbled with a grin.

"Be quiet squirt and concentrate on the road, you're doing great by the way," Cass said.

"Thanks," Faith said with a small blush.

"How did you end up joining the FBI," Willow asked, then added, "sorry for all the questions."

"That's alright lil'red. It was at the start of my last year of college, an FBI agent, from the white collar department, came to do a presentation in Jen's art history class about art forgery and what not. I sat in on it and I was absolutely fascinated by everything he said. Before he left I spoke to him for about an hour and the rest, as they say, is history.

A short time later Faith pulled into the car park near the apartment block and everyone climbed out of the car.

"Well done squirt, you got us here in one piece, you can have a go next time Tara," Cass said giving her girls a hug.

"I'll hold you to that Mom," Tara said.

As Cass drove away the girls walked toward their apartments.

After taking care of her nightly chores Tara climbed into her bed and was immediately embraced by her lover. DD laid down at the side of Tara's bed.

"Tell me a story," Willow said sleepily.

"Ok," Tara said with a sad smile knowing exactly what story to tell.

"When I was about twelve, for a few weeks mom told me and Faith not to go into the basement, well one night, I couldn't resist satisfying my curiosity..." Tara began.

 _Little Tara Maclay gingerly padded down the hallway toward the stairs, keeping her hand on the wall to help guide her in the darkness. after slowly making her way down the stairs she snuck past the living room where her parents were napping on the couch in front of the television, she opened the door to the basement, when she saw the light was already on she headed down the stairs._

 _To Tara's surprise, huddled in the corner was a dog looking terrified, the closer she got to the animal the more it curled up._

 _"It's ok sweetie, I won't hurt you," Tara whispered and slowly held her hand out, to pet the frightened animal._

 _When Tara's hand made contact the reaction was instantaneous, the animal let out a loud whimper and began howling in terror._

 _"I'm s-sorry, I didn't m-mean to upset you," Tara tried to calm the dog down until she heard the sound of the door being opened._

 _She ran and hid under the camp bed._

 _" Calm down Angie, good girl, " Cass said and immediately calmed her down._

 _"What happened," Jen._

 _"I don't know, but luckily she didn't wake up this little one," Cass said and picked up a sleeping puppy._

 _"The only good thing to come out of this mess, a real diamond in the rough," Jen said._

 _"Take her upstairs, would you, I'll stay and make sure Angie is ok,"_

 _"Ok love," Jen said and took the puppy upstairs._

 _"Come on out Tara, no point in you hiding now," Cass said out loud._

 _Tara emerged from her hiding spot with tears streaming down her face, "I'm s-sorry, m- mom I didn't mean to upset her. I just wanted to see what was so secret."_

 _"I know that sweetheart, come on upstairs so we can talk," Cass said and took Tara's hand._

 _"Mom what is wrong w-with h-her. why is she so afraid," Tara asked.#_

 _"Because her owners, the people that were supposed to look after and protect her, are monsters, "Cass answered truthfully._

 _"Are you and mama going to protect her," Tara asked._

 _"Yes we are, in the meantime, someone needs to look after this little one. Would you like to do that for us?" Cass said and handed the puppy to Tara._

 _Tara held the puppy close to her chest and nodded and whispered, "Yes."_

 _"That means you will be responsible for feeding her, cleaning up after her and taking her for walkies," Cass said._

 _"I know, I won't let you down," Tara whispered more to the puppy the her parents._

 _"Have you thought of a name for her then?" Cass asked her daughter._

 _Tara thought for a second, and remembered something Jen had said earlier, "DD," Tara answered with a beaming smile._

 _"What does that stand for then?" Cass asked._

 _"It's a secret," Tara said touching her nose._

 _"Ok, honey, I think it's time you go to bed," Cass said._

 _"Can I take DD?" Tara asked._

 _"Of course you can honey, but let her out in the back yard for five minutes, just so she can do her business," Cass said and whispered the last part._

 _When Tara was snuggled up in bed with DD before drifting off to sleep, she kissed the puppy on the snout and whispered, "I love you..."_

"Diamond Dog," Tara finished.

"That's so cute," Willow said.

"Well there you have it, my best kept secret," Tara said.

"Thank you for telling me," Willow said and began wiping away Tara's tears.

"A few weeks later Angie slowly started venturing out of the basement, and before long she was happy and healthy," Tara said with a smile.

"I find it hard to believe she was ever that bad, you know considering how she is now I mean, I don't mean that I think you're lying," Willow babbled.

"I know what you meant Darling," Tara said with a giggle.

"Thank goodness. How do you feel?" Willow asked.

"Well, you know a bit more about me now. It feels nice," Tara said.

"I want to know everything about you," Willow said.

"Well you have forever to learn," Tara said sounding almost hopeful.

"Forever isn't long enough," Willow sais with a goofy grin.

"That's cheesy honey," Tara said also grinning.

"Good title for a romance novel though," Willow said.

"You goof," Tara said and gave willow a playful swat on the thigh.

"lets go to bed," Willow said.

 **the name DD (Diamond Dog) comes from a game called Metal gear solid V the phantom pain. i liked it and thought it was cute.**


End file.
